


Tabacco, segreti e colpi di bastone

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Chatting & Messaging, Corporal Punishment, Family Secrets, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Incest, Love Letters, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Romantic Angst, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Virginity Kink
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: "Dal tono esatto della tua risata per la facezia di un amico al sapore delle tue lacrime leccate dalle guance... Di mille dettagli è fatta la scoperta di una persona e la maggior parte non li si possono provare se non vivendo."Delle lettere anonime che si fanno roventi, dei pensieri indecenti che non si riescono a ignorare una volta condivisi. Lucius Malfoy e suo figlio Draco sono sempre stati legati da profondo affetto, ma i dettami di una rigida educazione gli impedivano di esprimerlo. Finché, per caso e per equivoco, non si avvicinano -troppo, decisamente troppo- e non riescono più a fermarsi."Che il corpo sia espressione dell'anima."





	1. Ritorno a casa

_ pov di Lucius _

> _Voglio sentirti vibrare di passione. Sto parlando di lasciarsi toccare nelle corde più profonde, scavando nell'abisso dentro di te e dentro di me. Voglio desiderarti: non me ne farei nulla di possedere qualcuno che non sappia suscitare in me curiosità e anche stima, qualcuno per il quale non senta davvero il desiderio di scoprirlo, di forgiarlo, di farlo mio._  
_Sono un uomo di quarant'anni, bella presenza e ottima cultura, purosangue, autoritario con eleganza e discretamente sadico. Ho varia esperienza di rapporti di sottomissione e ho sperimentato e raffinato molteplici pratiche, ma non è la tecnica fredda quella che riceverai da me bensì un'arte atta ad esplorare le lande impervie dei sentimenti più contrastati e vivi.  
Scrivimi se pensi di essere una persona interessante e stai cercando qualcosa di più di una trasgressione dalla noia: vedremo cosa succederà. Se sarà davvero tra noi quella risonanza che ci faccia vibrare entrambi nel profondo, che ti faccia tremare le mani nel toccarmi e scottare le guance nel farti ammirare, che mi riempia di orgoglio nel guidarti e di brama di averti, solo allora tutto acquisterà senso; il piacere, il dolore, l'abbandono, il possesso, l'obbedienza, non saranno un gioco ma un mettersi in gioco autentico e totalizzante.  
_ _Rinascerai nel mio volere. Solo in questo caso potrai essere mio e io mi potrò arrogare il diritto di definirmi tuo Padrone._

Lucius rilesse quanto aveva scritto e decise che potesse andare: diceva tutte le cose importanti senza essere schematico e freddo, o almeno sperava non risultasse tale. Era stato abbastanza chiaro sul fatto di essere pronto ad impegnarsi sul piano emotivo ma allo stesso tempo non sembrava disperato e propenso ad accontentarsi di chiunque. Sapeva come funzionavano gli annunci e c'erano un sacco di persone squallide, ma del resto non erano molti i modi per conoscere maghi con i suoi gusti senza esporsi troppo pubblicamente, quindi non gli restava che far pubblicare la sua ricerca e sperare l'ago nel pagliaio che sarebbe stata la persona giusta: aveva davvero bisogno di una distrazione, in quel momento, del conforto di sentire di avere controllo su qualcosa nella propria vita, nonostante tutto. Così iniziò a compilare velocemente anche il format da allegare al testo, come richiesto dal periodico "incarceramus".  
Quando ecco che un toc toc, lo interruppe, subito seguito dalla voce di Narcissa che diceva "Lucius, sono io".  
L'uomo piegò velocemente la pergamena su cui stava scrivendo e la nascose sotto un libro, prima di dire "avanti, mia cara". Non voleva certo illudere Narcissa di una fedeltà coniugale che non era mai esistita, come dal proprio canto non si aspettava affatto quella di lei da quando anni prima aveva portato a termine il suo dovere di moglie con la nascita di Draco. Comunque sia non vedeva alcun motivo per cui parlare della cosa o metterla in evidenza in qualche modo, sarebbe stato assolutamente poco elegante. Nascissa a propria volta era sempre stata riservata e poco curiosa e questo gli aveva assicurato anni di serenità coniugale. Non che fosse un pensiero su cui Lucius si soffermasse spesso, ma quando capitava si trovava a considerarsi estremamente fortunato ad avere al proprio fianco quella donna, sempre perfetta in tutte le circostanze e che gli aveva dato un figlio che era la luce dei suoi occhi.  
Così le sorrise di cuore quando fece capolino dalla porta del suo studio.  
-E' arrivata una lettera da Hogwarts- disse lei.  
Lucius scattò subito in piedi, con un gesto un po' troppo rapido che gli fece dolere le giunture, provate dalla maledizione cruciatus ricevuta la notte prima dal redivivo Signore Oscuro.  
-Ci informano che la scuola chiude qualche giorno prima e che Draco sarà di ritorno già domani- spiegò la donna.  
Lucius le rispose con un sorriso che voleva essere rassicurante: -be', c'era da aspettarselo.  
Anche lei sorrise, amaramente. Si guardarono negli occhi. Non si erano detti niente del genere a voce, sarebbe stato un rischio inutile, ma entrambi sapevano di pensarla allo stesso modo riguardo il ritorno di quello che avrebbe dovuto essere la loro guida e che invece si era già rivelato a suo tempo un fissato che si perdeva dietro ad uno stupido bamboccio fino a morirne e che adesso pareva proprio non aver imparato dai propri errori. In quegli anni Voldemort non era loro mancato per nulla, questa era la verità. 

Draco lo rivide solo la sera, tornando dal lavoro. Narcissa era andata a prenderlo al binario, mentre Lucius non aveva potuto rimandare i propri impegni giornalieri per quel ritorno così improvviso. Il pensiero di rivedere il figlio lo aveva accompagnato per tutto il giorno: sapere che stesse bene e che presto lo avrebbe potuto tenere sotto'cchio era un sollievo tra le molte preoccupazioni di quel periodo. Quando si smaterializzò nel camino del salotto lo vide sul divano. I capelli lucenti, il volto fiero. Si alzò in piedi rispettosamente nel vederlo, rivelandosi un poco più alto di come lo ricordasse.  
-Papà- disse solo con un piccolo cenno del capo, ma sorrideva, gli occhi grigi si erano illuminati quando si erano incrociati con i suoi e Lucius sentì il cuore scaldarsi. Suo figlio, il suo rampollo, l'erede della loro casata, il destinatario di tutti i suoi sforzi nella vita... Gli si avvicinò.  
-Draco. Come stai?  
-Bene, grazie.  
Lucius gli pose una mano sulla spalla -Bentornato- gli disse -hai fatto buon viaggio?  
-Tutto tranquillo, grazie, spero anche tu stia bene, padre- rispose il ragazzo, educatamente. Lucius lo guardò con soddisfazione. Se una cosa aveva ben fatto nella vita era stata educarlo alle buone maniere, pensò.  
-Io e tua madre siamo bravi a rimanere fuori dai guai, lo sai- rispose l'uomo -A proposito di tua madre, sai dove è?  
-Nel suo studio credo.  
L'uomo annuì: -Ok bene.- Gli occhi erano incrociati con quelli del figlio e l'affetto e l'ammirazione che percepiva nel suo tono e nello sguardo lo riempivano di una gioia così pura e vera. E anche lui voleva bene a Draco, gli voleva bene davvero! Così tanto che non sapeva cosa fare. Abbracciarlo? Dargli un bacio su una guancia? Dirgli che rivederlo era bellissimo? Sembravano cose del tutto inappropriate per un gentiluomo.  
-Io e tua madre siamo fieri dei tuoi voti- fu tutto quello che riuscì a pensare.  
-Grazie papà- Draco sorrise e forse arrossì anche un poco e Lucius gli strinse la spalla con la mano che era ancora lì, per un secondo o due e quindi aggiunse:  
-Vuoi un regalo per festeggiare la promozione? 

Quella sera, dopo che Draco era andato a dormire, Lucius e Narcissa rimasero sul divano del salotto ancora un po'. Lei si versò un bicchiere di vino in più, lui si accesse un sigaro, e con un cenno indicarono all'elfo di far partire il giradischi. Non si dissero molto, limitandosi ad ascoltare la musica e indulgere, pur con moderazione, nei propri vizzi. Di solito era una cosa che facevano ognuno per proprio conto, ma quella serata per qualche motivo la voglia di avere la compagnia l'uno dell'altra era più forte. Il tempo scorreva e la Luna fu alta nel cielo nero oltre la finestra.  
-Cosa credi che succederà ora?- Chiese infine la donna, dando voce ai turbamenti che l'avevano fatta restare.  
-Mia cara, penso che dobbiamo avere la pazienza di aspettare e vedere. Ma non temere, Lui non ce l'ha con me, dopo aver sfogato il suo disappunto ora mi ha riabilitato.  
-E questo sarebbe un bene, marito mio?- Ribatté lei, guardandolo da sotto le sue lunghe ciglia.  
Lui sorrise amaramente: -Possiamo solo sperarlo.  
Quando poco dopo si salutarono per andare ognuno nelle proprie stanze, Lucius tergiversò un momento ancora guardando fuori dalla finestra, quindi salì fino alle camere di Draco. Aprì la porta piano, senza far rumore, attraversò il piccolo studio ed entrò nella camera da letto. Si avvicinò al baldacchino con passi felpati.  
Il ragazzo dormiva su un fianco, la mano stretta sopra la coperta in un gesto quasi infantile. Lucius sentì un groppo in gola a guardarlo. Suo figlio... di nuovo a casa... Come era stato gioioso guardarlo durante la cena, come era dolce vederlo ora accoccolato nel sonno... E finalmente poteva contemplarlo e lasciarsi andare un minimo a quella tenerezza non visto. Si chinò e gli diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, come prima non aveva osato fare.  
-Sogni d'oro, bambino mio- mormorò piano -ti voglio bene.  
Lo guardò qualche altro momento, quindi uscì come era entrato.  
Era tornato nel proprio appartamento un po' più sereno. Lo studio era illuminato lievemente da alcune candele e gli occhi dell'uomo caddero sul piccolo angolo di pergamena che sporgeva da sotto un libro. Era il foglio su cui il giorno prima aveva iniziato a scrivere per quella rivista, ma poi... Che doveva fare? Mancavano pochi giorni all'uscita del nuovo numero e se non lo avesse inviato subito avrebbe dovuto aspettare un altro mese...  
Rilesse quanto aveva scritto, pensieroso. Sembrava convincente e alla fine perché no, dopotutto era solo una opportunità, mal che vada avrebbe sempre potuto archiviare le risposte se nel frattempo le complicazioni fossero diventate troppe per potersi concedere un poco di relax.  
Ticchettò con le dita sul piano di legno della scrivania un altro momento, poi si decise, arrotolò il foglio, lo fermò con un piccolo spago e una goccia di ceralacca, senza tuttavia imprimervi il proprio sigillo ovviamente, e si avviò verso la loro piccola guferia. 

_pov di Draco_

Draco aveva nascosto il libro sotto il cuscino non appena aveva sentito la porta aprirsi e aveva chiuso gli occhi, fingendo di dormire. Non era la prima volta che succedeva. Certo, la maggioranza delle volte Draco dormiva davvero, e comunque non è che accadesse tutte le sere, ma da tempo il ragazzo si era accorto che di tanto in tanto suo padre entrasse nella sua camera per dargli la buona notte. Fingere di dormire in quei casi era essenziale perché suo padre non si sarebbe mai, mai, mostrato affettuoso se avesse saputo che il figlio fosse sveglio. Non era quello il suo ruolo, giusto? Egli era il capofamiglia e le dolcezze erano una cosa da donna, a Lucius spettava di essere autorevole e severo. Non è che Draco dubitasse che gli volesse bene, insomma lo aveva sempre difeso, non gli aveva mai fatto mancare nulla: era chiaro che gliene volesse! Eppure il sentirselo dire, almeno una volta, almeno mentre pensava non potesse sentire... gli aveva fatto fare le capriole al cuore. Quegli attimi erano tutto ciò cui poteva aggrapparsi ogni volta che sentiva il genitore distante e qualche volta malediceva suo padre perché non poteva essere sempre in quel modo, invece di...  
-Sei in ritardo- aveva commentato Lucius quando Draco era entrato nella camera da pranzo per la colazione.  
-Scusate- aveva detto il ragazzo -io non mi ero accorto di che ore fossero.  
-Cosa stavi facendo?- Aveva chiesto la madre.  
-Io... non mi sono svegliato prima... Mi dispiace- chinò il capo, contrito.  
-Eppure ieri sei andato a letto presto- aveva detto suo padre. Draco aveva storto la bocca. In un'altra circostanza avrebbe provato a giustificarsi, dicendo che era colpa di Bathilda Bath e quindi di suo padre che gli aveva regalato il suo libro proprio il giorno prima... Probabilmente non avrebbe funzionato comunque, ma anche provarci era fuori discussione considerando che ammettere di essere stato rapito dalla lettura fino a notte fonda avrebbe comportanto confessare di essere stato sveglio quando il padre era venuto a dargli la buona notte.  
-Be' per adesso siediti- disse la madre indicandogli la sedia del suo posto e anche suo padre annuì:  
-Ora godiamoci pure il cibo prima che si rovini, poi ci penseremo. La colazione è alle otto e sono le otto e quattro. Giusto?- aggiunse infine, quasi a mo di promemoria.  
Draco chinò il capo -sì papà, mi spiace-, poi si sedette.  
Il pasto fu normale, chiacchierarono di varie cose con serenità, ma quando fu finito, nell'alzarsi da tavola, Lucius gli aveva detto: -Allora seguimi di sopra signor quattro minuti di ritardo.  
-Dai per favore...- mugolò Draco: -è stata una volta sola, di pochissimo... non lo farò più papà, ti prego...-   
Lucius non disse nulla ma ticchettò con le dita sul pomello dell'elegante bastone che portava sempre con sé. Tanto bastò per far sentire al ragazzo un brivido di paura. Chinò il capo, sapendo che se avesse insistito ancora sarebbe andata solo peggio, e dopotutto non poteva negare di essersi meritato ciò che lo aspettava. Seguì il padre senza più protestare; mentre salivano tutto sembrava completo silenzio, i rumori dei loro passi su per le scale in marmo erano l'unico suono udibile. Al piano di sopra varcarono le porta dell'appartamento di Lucius, entrando nel suo studio. Draco conosceva bene quella stanza, così come conosceva perfettamente il copione di cosa sarebbe successo a quel punto.   
Mentre il padre liberava la scrivania, il ragazzo si diresse verso una piccola teca dentro cui era appeso un tawse lungo, stretto e spesso, una striscia di cuoio di circa sessanta centimetri divisa in due fettucce di sezione quadrata di un centimetro di lato. Ogni volta che lo vedeva a Draco si seccava la gola, tuttavia cercò di non mostrare alcuna emozione nell'afferrarlo. Tornò davanti al genitore con il volto teso. Vi era una precisa ritualità in tutto quello e il ragazzo l'aveva seguita decine di volte negli anni.  
Chinò il capo, tenendo il tawse su entrambi i palmi delle mani nel porgerlo a Lucius.  
-So di avere sbagliato, padre, ti prego di punirmi- scandì la formula. Lucius si tirò un poco su le maniche dai polsi prima di prendere il tawse e quindi Draco si girò senza aggiungere altro. Si slacciò la veste poggiandola su un lato della grande scrivania ora libera e rimanendo in camicia e pantaloni. Dando le spalle al genitore abbassò questi ultimi insieme alle mutande fino a scoprire le proprie natiche e la parte alta delle cosce. Si chinò sul piano di legno del tavolo poggiandoci la fronte. Sentì suo padre dietro di sé avvicinarsi.  
Si tenne con le mani sul ripiano, anche per sfogare la tenzione. Erano passati mesi dall'ultima volta che era stato punito, anche per via dell'essere ad Hogwarts ovviamente, e gli sembrava come se fosse più spaventoso per questo. Sentì un sibilo nell'aria e un attimo dopo una sferzata di dolore gli aveva colpito entrambe le natiche di traverso. La punta più di tutto il resto era affondata nella carne, quasi come un morso al centro del gluteo sinistro. Draco aveva stretto i denti, cercando di non piangere. Poi era arrivato un secondo colpo, e quindi un terzo. Al quarto colpo finì, ovviamente, ma il ragazzo già si sentiva sull'orlo di scoppiare in singhiozzi.  
Cercò di ricacciare indietro il grumo che gli occludeva la gola e si tirò su i pantaloni alzandosi. Suo padre era andato a riporre lo strumento e il ragazzo sfruttò quei pochi secondi per passarsi una mano sugli occhi e togliere ogni possibile traccia di lacrime. Quando poi il mago adulto si voltò nuovamente verso di lui gli dedicò, come d'obbligo, un altro rispettoso cenno del capo e scandì: -Grazie padre di insegnarmi e guidarmi.  
Tutto secondo un rituale preciso, lungamente consolidato.  
A quel punto però Lucius fece una cosa insolita: allungò una mano verso il volto del figlio, affondando nella sua guancia morbida in una specie di carezza.  
-Sai, per qualche mese soltanto che stai a casa, abbiamo piacere a mangiare tutti insieme- disse, seriamente, e non agiunse altro, invitando con un gesto il figlio a lasciare la stanza.  
Il figlio sentì gli occhi inumidirsi di nuovo mentre usciva, ma non per il dolore: era una delle cose più dolci che il padre gli avesse mai detto, almeno mentre non lo credeva addormentato. E da qualche parte dentro Draco quella frase di ringraziamento che ripeteva dopo ogni punizione doveva aver messo radici, perché non gli riusciva per nulla difficile pensare a quel dolore come un modo del padre per essergli vicino anche se non poteva abbracciarlo o baciargli le guance e la fronte. In qualche modo anche quello gli era mancato mentre era ad Hogwarts.


	2. Una marachella

-Che noia!- Aveva commentato Vincent, prendendo a calci un piccolo sasso.  
-Cosa facciamo?- Aveva chiesto Gregory. Ed era rimasto così, immobile.  
Qualche volta Draco trovava esasperante il loro modo di fare: se ne stavano appesi a lamentarsi ma mai che proponessero qualcosa loro, doveva fare tutto lui, neanche fosse un animatore. D'altra parte in molte circostanze la loro attitudine a fare sempre e solo quello che diceva lui gli risultava piuttosto comoda, quindi non aveva senso lamentarsi.   
-Potremmo fare una partita di Quidditch- aveva detto con la sua voce più strascicata, per far capire che anche lui si stava annoiando.  
-In tre?- Aveva protestato Vincent.  
-Già, hai ragione- era stato costretto ad ammetere il biondino. Non poteva funzionare.  
Sbuffò. La verità che non gli avrebbe mai detto è che avrebbe voluto passare più tempo con i suoi genitori. Dopotutto non li vedeva per tutto l'anno e, ora che potevano stare insieme, lo abbandonavano lì da solo per fare qualche misteriosa riunione.   
-Chi sa che si staranno dicendo...- Aveva commentato.  
-Bho- fu tutta la risposta che ricevette. Non certo entusiasmante.  
Sbuffò ancora, accelerando appena il passo verso il piccolo boschetto nel giardino sul retro, lasciandosi i due amici alle spalle. Non c'era molto da fare in quei lunghi pomeriggi estivi. Scacchi o sparaschiocco erano esclusi, perché Vincent e Gregory non erano avversari validi, studiare non sembrava certo allettante con quel sole. Se solo avessero avuto almeno il permerso di farsi un giro a Diagon Alley o da qualche altra parte, da soli... Sarebbe stato decisamente meglio che stare da soli in giardino a guardare i pavoni di suo padre! Sai che divertimento! Suo padre li adorava, alcuni pomeriggi si metteva lì a guardarli scorrazzare tirando boccate alla pipa e quando era più piccolo Draco si sedeva accanto a lui sul portico. Erano i soli momenti in cui suo padre non parlava mai di qualche cosa che Draco aveva fatto o doveva fare per avere successo nella vita.  
-Ho un'idea!- Aveva esclamato, fermandosi in mezzo al prato e voltandosi verso gli altri.  
I due compagni lo avevano guardato con le loro espressioni vacue, aspettando che gli dicesse quale.  
Draco lasciò che la pausa si protraesse qualche altro secondo per fare più effetto, poi finalmente continuò: -Voi avete mai fumato?  
Vincent e Gregory si guardarono un attimo fra loro, come a chiedersi conferma a vicenda, poi tornarono a guardare Draco. Scossero la testa.   
-Vi va di provare?- Aveva chiesto Draco, in tono cospiratorio.  
Gregory annuì subito, ma Vincent sembrava scettico: -Ma hai da fumare tu?  
-Mio padre ce l'ha, nel suo studio!  
-A va be', e allora come facciamo?- Aveva chiesto Gregory.  
-Lo prendiamo no? Ha sia il tabacco per la pipa sia vari sigari, c'è solo l'imbarazzo della scelta!  
-Ma tuo padre ce ne lascerà prendere un po'?  
-Mica dico di chiederglielo!- Esclamò Draco. Possibile che non avessero capito.  
-Vuoi rubarlo?  
-Certo!  
-Ah...- Gregory aveva sorriso, finalmente.  
-Non ve la sentite?  
-No, figurati, va bene- aveva detto Vincent -Ma non se ne accorgerà?  
-Figuratevi, ce ne è tantissimo! E questo è il momento perfetto, mentre sono alla loro riunione...  
-E se invece ci scoprono?  
-Io non ho paura- Aveva replicato Draco, sollevando il mento con fare spavaldo. Sentiva ancora il sedere indolenzito per la punizione del giorno prima, eppure l'idea sembrava troppo esaltante per non rischiare. Soprattutto rispetto al nulla delle alternative.  
I due ragazzi lo guardarono con quell'espressione mista di ammirazione e titubanza che era l'emblema perfetto della loro amicizia. Draco di rimando gli dedicò un sorriso malandrino e senza aggiungere altro si incamminò nella direzione opposta a poco prima, ritornando verso la grande magione.  
-Cosa preferite provare? Pipa o sigari?  
-La pipa non la so usare- aveva detto Gregory.  
-Già, neanche io- aveva commentato Vincent.  
-Perché invece di sigari siete esperti?  
-Be', no...  
-Però almeno dovrebbe essere più facile no?  
-Ok, allora prendo un sigaro- aveva concluso Draco.

Aveva voluto mostrarsi sicuro con gli amici, ma una volta nella penombra del corridoio sentì il cuore battergli forte nel petto. Vincent e Gregory erano rimasti ad aspettarlo di sotto, facendo da palo, e lui era salito verso lo studio da solo.   
Era una infantile bravata, certo, ma lui aveva solo quindici anni appena compiuti. Deglutì dolorosamente quando la mano si strinse sulla maniglia. La tirò giù e la porta si aprì con un lieve cigolio appena percettibile. Un brivido in parte piacevole in parte spaventoso scese lungo la sua schiena quando mosse un piede oltre la soglia. L'aria era immobile ma sembrava vibrare intorno a lui.  
Si guardò intorno. La stanza gli era familiare eppure gli diede un'impressione diversa, ora che era lì da solo. La grande scrivania con la seduta in cuoio, gli scaffali ricolmi, l'odore di pergamena, inchiostro, legno pregiato e tabacco gli stuzzicava le narici. Era più o meno lo stesso odore che sentiva sempre addosso al padre.   
Dopo alcuni secondi di immobilità Draco si avvicinò alla rastrelliera con i sigari. Le sue dita avevano accarezzato delicatamente i piccoli cilindretti marroni, uno per uno. Ce ne erano diversi, Draco non sapeva i nomi di tutti, e ancora meno sapeva cosa avessero di diverso l'uno dall'altro. Ne avrebbe scelto uno di cui ce ne erano tanti, così la sua assenza sarebbe più facilmente passata inosservata.   
Lo sfilò da sotto la piccola pila cercando di non cambiarne troppo la forma e si girò. Suo padre sarebbe potuto tornare da un momento all'altro e faceva meglio ad andarsene il prima possibile. Invece si diresse verso la scrivania.   
La guardò. Gli occhi si persero nel mare di pergamente, calamai e fermacarte che vi erano e di cui non era in grado di indovinare i dettagli. Con una mano accarezzò il quadrato di pelle che serviva ad ammorbidire il piano là dove si scriveva, non vecchio ma già segnato dall'uso. Titubò ancora un attimo, mordendosi il labbro, poi si sedette sulla sedia del padre.   
Ecco, lì sedeva lui, si occupava dei suoi affari e tutto il resto. Era comodo!   
Provò a guardare di nuovo il ripiano, chiedendosi se da quel punto di vista potesse capire qualcosa di più. Mosse le mani immaginando dove doveva poggiarle Lucius ogni giorno, il bracciolo, il portapiume. Seguì la linea del bordo della scrivania, dove si posavano gli avambracci scrivendo. Quasi senza accorgersene le dita erano arrivate alla piccola maniglia del cassetto.   
La tirò senza pensarci. Dentro c'erano dei rotoli di pergamena nuova e un tagliacarte d'argento. Lo richiuse e aprì il cassetto di sotto. Una piccola scatolina intarziata attirò la sua attenzione e la afferrò, avvicinandola. La aprì, ma dentro vi erano solo dei ricambi di piume per scrivere. Mentre la rimetteva apposto notò che era stata sopra un plico scuro. Lo afferrò. Era nero, lucido, rilegato. La copertina non aveva alcun contrassegno tranne scritta la parola "incarceramus" in un argento chiaro che spiccava sul nero. Incuriosito Draco la aprì su una pagina a caso e si trovò a fissare un'immagine che per un attimo lo lasciò frastornato quasi senza capire.   
Era un sedere? Di un uomo? C'era un uomo, un ragazzo, con la pelle liscia, la schiena muscolosa e le natiche sode. Be' così sembrava, erano sporte direttamente verso di lui ed erano quasi tutto quanto inquadrato, ma non era la cosa più oscena. Lì in mezzo la sua apertura era in piena vista e da essa usciva quello che sembrava un grosso uncino di metallo. Dall'altro lato andava a fermarsi a dei lacci di cuoio che legavano i polsi del prigioniero. Un attimo dopo una stecca di legno, un cane sicuramente, si era abbattuta sulla base dei glutei, sotto l'uncino, e il soggetto si era dimenato nella foto, i testicoli che dondolavano tra le gambe aperte, il gancio che sembrò tirare quando aveva cercato di muovere le braccia.  
Ma cosa stava guardando? E soprattutto perché? Il fascicolo si era aperto su quella pagina perché era quella più consultata o era stato un caso? Draco sfogliò velocemente le altre pagine. Tutte le foto erano di uomini, in varie contingenze più o meno esplicite di sesso o torture o entrambe. Perché suo padre aveva quella rivista? Gli era capitata per qualche strano scherzo del destino o la aveva cercata? Trovava eccitanti quelle cose? Quelle immagini? Era omosessuale?  
Ricercò la prima fotografia, e in effetti fu abbastanza facile, come se effettivamente le pagine avessero memoria di essere state aperte lì. Proprio in quel momento stava arrivando il colpo sulle natiche che si scotevano cercando in vano di ritrarsi. Draco sentì una stretta allo stomaco immedesimandosi in quel dolore, che conosceva bene.   
Sapeva che suo padre aveva dei lati che nascondeva al mondo, come solo al buio veniva da lui a baciargli le guance non doveva stupirsi che da solo si lasciasse andare a pensieri sensuali, anche se certo da figlio gli risultava un'immagine estranea. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato però che tali fantasie arrivassero ad essere così libidinose e conturbanti.   
Si accorse di avere le mani sudate e provò a sfregarle sulla stoffa della propria tunica prima di tornare a sfogliare la rivista con più calma. Le fotografie erano grandi tutta la pagina, si alternavano con quelle di testo. Una più oscena e perversa dell'altra ma in qualche modo sempre eleganti nelle inquadrature e nelle luci. Certamente suo padre si trattava bene, doveva riconoscerglielo, tuttavia Draco si sentiva un po' a disagio, quasi in imbarazzo davanti la tanta lussuriosa disinibizione dei soggetti delle foto.  
Ecco però i suoi occhi trovare riposo su una inquadratura meno pornografica. Vi erano due uomini, uno seduto su una poltrona, un altro che gli si inginocchiava accanto e il primo uomo allungava la mano e lo accarezzava sulla testa, quasi fosse un cane da compagnia. Draco li vide rimanere così e si trovò a fissare i loro volti, incantato non tanto dalla pur squisita fattezza dei lineamenti ma dallo sguardo intenso che si scambiavano. Deglutì.  
Non poteva restare lì tutto il giorno! Doveva andare prima che la riunione di sotto terminasse, si ricordò, affrettandosi a riporre la rivista sotto la scatola, chiudere il cassetto e uscire.  
-Eccoti finalmente!  
-Stavamo iniziando a preoccuparci!- Lo accolsero Vincent e Gregory quando si riunì a loro nel corridoio.   
-Ce l'hai?  
Draco si limitò a scuotere le spalle, con uno svogliato cenno alla propria tasca.  
-Andiamo in camera mia?- invitò gli amici e li condusse nella propria stanza. Si sedettero tutti e tre sul divanetto, Draco al centro e i due amici a lato.   
Ci stavano un po' più stretti di un tempo e doveva ammettere che probabilmente la causa erano molto più i suoi amici di lui. Vincent e Gregory avevano continuato a crescere parecchio negli anni, sia in altezza sia in muscoli, mentre Draco era rimasto abbastanza minuto, gli arrivava al massimo alle spalle e nonostante si allenasse regolarmente non era mai riuscito a sviluppare una muscolatura così imponente ma riusciva ad ottenere solo tonicità e definizione. Ma non doveva lamentarsi troppo, dopotutto era un fisico adatto ad un cercatore.   
Tirò fuori dalla tasca il sigaro che aveva sgraffignato e la bacchetta con cui l'accese.   
All'inizio tossirono più volte tutti, passandoselo a vicenda.   
-Bisogna aspirare?-  
-Sì!  
-No...  
-Bho.  
-Ah, mi brucia la gola!  
-Mi sa che hai aspirato troppo.  
-Aspetta provo io.  
Finalmente sembrarono riuscire a ingranare. Il fumo si levava sopra le loro teste, denso e pieno di aroma. Era un aroma familiare eppure risultava molto diverso fumandolo. Era una sensazione strana. Ed era forte, bruciava la gola, ma non voleva sembrare una mammoletta. Tirò qualche altra boccata, quindi passò di nuovo il sigaro agli amici, sentendo la testa girare un po'. Strano, non pensava che il tabacco facesse questo effetto: forse non avrebbero dovuto aspirare alla fine, era un sigaro bello grosso dopotutto.  
Socchiuse gli occhi nella luce del pomeriggio, poggiando il capo sullo schienale.  
Le volute di fumo erano sempre più regolari sopra le loro teste. Ma era bianco o grigio il fumo, o forse azzurro chiaro?

-Dormi bene, caro- aveva detto sua madre, carezzandogli la guancia con la mano inanellata.  
-Anche tu madre- aveva risposto Draco -Padre- aveva poi aggiunto.  
Lucius gli aveva risposto solo con un piccolo cenno, ma lo aveva guardato negli occhi nel farlo e Draco si era sentito sorridere.  
-Non stare alzato a leggere fino a tardi- aveva aggiunto sua madre.  
Il figlio aveva chinato il capo, colpevole.  
-Domani devo andare da Magie Sinister- aveva detto suo padre -Se non fai tardi, potrei pensare di portarti con me.   
Draco lo aveva guardato pieno di gioia:  
-Davvero?  
-Se ti comporti bene- aveva ribadito l'uomo.  
-Certo!  
Lucius aveva sollevato un sopracciglio: -"Certo"?  
-Sì padre- aveva ribadito Draco, che non voleva certo perdere l'occasione. Era sempre molto interessante quando Lucius lo portava in qualche suo giro. Quel negozio era pieno di oggetti antichi e potenti e a volte riusciva anche a farsi regalare qualcosa.  
Sua madre gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e poi Draco stava camminando verso la propria stanza con tutta la positività nel cuore. Quel giorno era stato un po' noioso, ma di certo non lo sarebbe stato il prossimo.  
Anche se, pur con tutta la noia, una avventura interessante l'aveva pur vissuta.   
Indossò la camicia da notte e si mise immediatamente sotto le coperte. Aveva una mezza idea di leggere, ma forse dopo. Prima voleva ripensare un attimo a quanto aveva visto prima. Aveva accantonato la cosa in un angolo della sua mente durante il pomeriggio con Vincent e Gregory e poi la cena con i suoi, ma ora che era solo...  
Chiuse gli occhi, richiamando alla mente le immagini di quella rivista. Non aveva mai davvero visto niente di così esplicito, non ci aveva mai neanche pensato! Insomma, sì, si masturbava, certo, ma i suoi pensieri erano sempre rimasti molto sul vago, una generica idea di pelle a contatto, qualche scorcio dei suoi compagni visti nello spogliatoio, qualche frammento di discorso... Chiuse gli occhi, richiamando alla mente la foto dell'uomo che si inginocchiava, del volto dell'altro che lo guardava e lo accarezzava. Sentì la camicia da notte tendersi sul suo inguine e la sollevò, scoprendo il suo membro che stava diventando duro rapidamente.  
La scintilla nei suoi occhi, la camicia aperta sul collo, le sue dita lunghe tra le ciocche scure. Iniziò ad accarezzarsi, cercando di mantenere un ritmo lento e una stretta lieve, per far durare il momento. Voleva esplorarla bene quella sensazione. Quei due erano così perfetti, così incredibilmente perfetti. Era eccitato, tantissimo, ma non era solo quello, è come se finalmente avesse capito qualcosa, come se avesse trovato il bandolo che gli mancava. Quello per cui non aveva mai capito bene a cosa dovesse pensare, a cosa dicevano i suoi compagni quando parlavano di certe cose riguardo le ragazze. E non erano solo bellissimi, i due nella foto, e perversi, dovevano anche essere innamorati per guardarsi così.  
Gemette, e accelerò il movimento del polso senza più riuscire a resistere. Ancora un secondo e poi venne copiosamente nel proprio palmo.  
Rimase lì, a riprendere fiato. Sollevò la mano portandosela davanti al volto, coperta di sperma. Guardò una goccia avvicinarsi al polso e poi colare lungo il braccio, senza fermarla, pensoso. Non è che fosse proprio una sorpresa che lo eccitassero gli uomini, dopotutto, anche se non lo aveva avuto neanche chiarissimo fino a quel momento, ma non era neanche sicuro di cosa dovesse succedere. Nella sua mente sfogliò nuovamente le immagini che prima lo aveva fatto arrossire. Certo le cose che potevano accadere erano più di quante gli sarebbe potuto venire in mente a giudicare da quelle fotografie, ma le aveva sfogliate davvero troppo velocemente per riuscire a ricordarle tutte vividamente.   
Si era imbarazzato. Quel pomeriggio si era imbarazzato a guardarle, ma adesso, adesso che era venuto una volta pensando a quei due signori, improvvisamente ne voleva solo di più.


	3. Elle ed Esse

Suo padre stava dormendo. Erano passate ore. Ore in cui Draco si era rigirato nel letto, sentendo quel brivido che non lo abbandonava. Si era sentito tornare duro quasi subito, e poi di nuovo dopo la seconda volta. Si era accarezzato con foga, a lungo ed era venuto ancora, crollando sul letto. Aveva sentito il cuscino morbido avvolgerlo, la testa ovattata cercare il riposo, ma quelle idee sembravano non volerlo abbandonare, lo continuarono ad accompagnare anche nello scivolare verso il sonno. Giù nel mondo dei sogni, giù in ginocchio, Draco, resta così. A terra, il capo chinato, il sedere esposto, l'orgoglio umiliato, prostrato.  
L'uccello stava pulsando di nuovo troppo per essere ignorato. Draco si trovò a riaprire gli occhi, il cuore che batteva, un gemito salito alla gola. E poi cosa sarebbe successo? Quella domanda non lo abbandonava.  
Si era alzato e aveva camminato in silenzio nei corridoi quasi completamente bui, muovendosi più a memoria che grazie alla poca luce delle stelle che filtrava dalla finestra, e poi era arrivato lì. Aveva sentito il cuore in gola nello schiudere la porta dello studio del padre, ma fortunatamente l'uomo stava dormendo ormai. Doveva essere notte fonda, a giudicare dal nero lì fuori, molto fonda. Quasi tremando, ma troppo eccitato per avere giudizio, era entrato. Il silenzio era quasi assordante e mosse ogni passo come se stesse camminando sui vetri, cercando di non produrre neanche uno scricchiolio.  
Era quasi arrivato alla scrivania quando un rumore lo fece sobbalzare.  
C'era un gufo che stava entrando dalla finestra. Si guardarono un attimo, e Draco si sentì stranamente colpevole, anche se era evidente che l'animale sconosciuto non avrebbe potuto certo fare la spia. Nondimeno sembrò soppesarlo per alcuni secondi. Poi tutto impettito e convinto gli voltò le spalle e calò sulla scrivania di suo padre. Lasciò cadere un involto scuro tra le sue carte ed uscì di nuovo da dove era entrato.  
Draco, un po' perplesso ma anche curioso, si avvicinò e sentì una specie di gioia invaderlo quando si rese conto che il rotolo era un plico rilegato in nero lucido, con la scritta incarceramus in argento, proprio come quello che aveva visto nella scrivania di suo padre.  
Lo afferrò e senza pensarci due volte corse via.

Arrivò nella propria camera con il fiato in gola. Il sollievo lo invase non appena si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Non si era fatto scoprire, e la fortuna era dalla sua parte! Era perfetto, perché suo padre non aveva visto ancora il nuovo numero, quindi avrebbe semplicemente pensato di non averlo ricevuto. Poteva tenerlo lui quello! Sciolse il legaccio che aveva tenuta arrotolata la rivista e la aprì con una voglia febbricitante.  
Sì, come l'altro numero, anche questo era pieno di immagini perverse di uomini bellissimi, diverse ma analoghe a quelle che aveva visto nel pomeriggio. Sentiva il proprio uccello teso e pulsante, ma lo ignorò: doveva prima capire.  
Si spogliò rapidamente e quindi si inginocchiò sul letto, poggiando la rivista davanti a sé. Si chinò carponi in avanti, i gomiti piantati al lato del plico, il sedere sollevato, le gambe leggermente schiuse. Percepiva la carezza dell'aria sulla pelle nuda. L'immagine davanti a sé, che aveva provato ad imitare, vedeva un giovane uomo nella stessa posizione. Aveva le natiche, le cosce e la schiena ricoperte di segni lunghi e sottili, rossi di sangue, ma non stava venendo frustato in quel momento, invece una mano si insinuava tra le sue natiche, schiudendole, le dita si immergevano nella piccola apertura del suo sedere.  
Draco si morse un labbro. Questa volta non si sarebbe fatto intimorire dalle foto più esplicite, si disse, osservando ogni dettaglio con bramosia.  
Girò la pagina. Quest'uomo era appeso sopra delle fiamme, letteralmente, e si agitava cercando di fuggire il calore contorcendo il suo corpo nudo.  
Nella pagina accanto c'era un testo, bianco su fondo nero, e Draco lo lesse curioso. Spiegava su come poter manovrare il fuoco per dei giochi erotici. La pagina dopo invece era un racconto su uno scolaro disubidiente e il suo insegnante, corredato della foto di questo uomo dall'aspetto severo appoggiato ad una cattedra. Aveva le braccia conserte, una bacchetta in mano e la lunga veste scura era aperta sul suo corpo nudo, lasciando intravedere dei pettorali gonfi e l'inguine teso grande e turgido, con la punta rossa e congestionata.  
Draco si sentiva pulsare sempre di più, ma non si era mosso. Guardò quell'immagine, riflettendo. Avrebbe voluto soddisfare quell'uomo? Era questo ciò che desiderava quindi? E cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Lo avrebbe punito se avesse sbagliato? Sentì il proprio membro iniziare a colare e dovette mordersi un labbro per resistere dal toccarsi. Sapeva che sarebbe venuto subito, e invece voleva prima finire di leggere tutto. Non avrebbe avuto pace altrimenti.  
Girò il foglio. Altre foto e altri testi si susseguirono, finché nelle ultime pagine del periodico non arrivò ad una sezione intitolata "annunci".  
Quindi quelle erano persone reali? Persone reali con certi interessi che scrivevano ciò che desideravano? Che cercavano qualcuno con cui fare davvero quel genere di... cose?  
Ne lesse uno, poi un altro, poi un terzo...

> _... Scrivimi se pensi di essere una persona interessante e stai cercando qualcosa di più di una trasgressione dalla noia: vedremo cosa succederà. Se sarà davvero tra noi quella risonanza che ci faccia vibrare entrambi nel profondo, che ti faccia tremare le mani nel toccarmi e scottare le guance nel farti ammirare, che mi riempia di orgoglio nel guidarti e di brama di averti, solo allora tutto acquisterà senso; il piacere, il dolore, l'abbandono, il possesso, l'obbedienza ..._

Draco si fermò su quelle parole, sentendo il cuore martellare nel petto. Si sentiva già tremare, e l'idea di poter davvero tremare per qualcun altro... per un uomo, per un...  
Rilesse dall'inizio. Diceva di avere poco più di quarant'anni, di essere elegante, purosangue, esperto, di cercare un rapporto basato su stima reciproca e dedizione... Merlino, gli faceva male il petto da quanto il cuore stesse battendo forte.  
L'idea di rispondere gli faceva girare la testa. Avrebbe mai potuto? Merlino e cosa avrebbe potuto dire? Sicuramente avrebbe dovuto fingersi almeno un po' più grande, era abbastanza certo che la rivista fosse vietata ai minori di diciassette anni. E poi? E se l'uomo non gli avesse risposto? E se invece gli avesse risposto? ...Cercò di calmare il respiro mentre quel turbinio di pensieri continuava a sconquassargli il cervello.

_pov di Lucius_

Lucius si svegliò quella mattina verso le sette, per qualche minuto rimase disteso nel letto, assaporando il sapore di quella giornata, accomiatandosi dai sogni fatti durante la notte con un'ultima carezza. Scanzò le coperte dal suo corpo nudo e si sollevò in piedi. In bagno si sciacquò il viso quindi si infilò la sontuosa vestaglia uscendo nel suo studio. Solo quando fu davanti la scrivania notò che vi era una lettera. Una piccola pergamena sigillata senza alcun contrassegno. Era arrivata durante la notte?  
La aprì, incuriosito, e la trovò scritta con una grafia tondeggiante, vagamente infantile. Lesse:

> Sono un ragazzo di 18 anni, biondo, fisico snello e atletico, sono purosangue, appassionato di quidditch, araldica, letteratura antica. A dire il vero non so se queste informazioni potrebbero interessarVi, non ho mai risposto ad un annuncio prima e non so cosa dire, ma il Vostro mi ha particolarmente colpito. Non ho esperienze nei rapporti di sottomissione e non so esattamente cosa aspettarmi ma una turbolenta emozione mi avvolge nel leggerVi accennare ad abbandono, obbedienza, dolore e sento di avere il bisogno di esplorare quanto sto scoprendo in me sotto la guida di una persona all'altezza. Di certo non potrei mai con qualcuno a caso o in modo superficiale: solo con un'anima affine, ma diversa e complementare, che sappia condurmi alla scoperta dei miei desideri più intensi e segreti, potrei compiiere questo percorso. Potreste essere Voi? Come dicevo, qualcosa nel Vostro annuncio me lo ha fatto sperare.
> 
> S.

Qualcuno stava rispondendo a quanto aveva fatto pubblicare su Incarceramus? Ma era già uscito il nuovo numero? Lui non l'aveva ancora ricevuto! Che strano, forse non arrivava a tutti gli abbonati insieme. Magari sarebbe arrivato a momenti anche a lui.  
Tornò al testo con più attenzione. Un diciottenne nuovo al BDSM in cerca di una guida per un rapporto duraturo. Chiuse gli occhi un momento, sorridendo vagamente. Non poteva negare che l'idea fosse allettante, soprattutto considerando che sembrava comunque scrivere in modo attento e ragionato. Be' era ancora presto per sbilanciarsi ovviamente, non sapeva quasi nulla di quella persona, ma come inizio gli pareva decisamente conturbante: biondo, atletico, giovanissimo... Chi sa magari sarebbe stato addirittura vergine! Sicuramente era una corrispondenza che meritava di essere quanto meno approfondita, pensò.  
Prese due rotoli di pergamena nuovi e lanciò l'incantesimo proteus per legarli. Quindi senza tagliarlo iniziò a scrivere in cima ad uno dei due. Le parole comparvero immediatamente anche sull'altro.

> _Salve S,_
> 
> _Sei stato molto coraggioso: le prime volte può far paura condividere certe idee, pensare addirittura di realizzarle, lo so, me lo ricordo anche se è passato tanto tempo. E' anche normale essere un po' confusi, non sapere bene, ma ammetterlo è il primo passo per fare chiarezza e la tua decisione di non sperimentare in maniera sconsiderata denota una certa saggezza, una consapevolezza di sé che non tutti i diciottenni hanno. Per questo intanto voglio augurarti che il percorso che speri sia per te fruttuoso. Con me? Vedremo._

Sì, era meglio non sbilanciarsi troppo subito. Dopotutto cercava pur sempre qualcuno da conoscere profondamente, non si sarebbe fatto trascinare frettolosamente dagli ormoni perdendo di vista il suo obiettivo, prima di sapere alcun ché di lui, neanche se fosse reale. Inoltre il ragazzo stesso avrebbe potuto spaventarsi se avesse corso troppo.  
Meglio intanto cercare di sapere qualcosa in più su di lui. Così andò a capo e continuò chiedendo:

> _Quando hai scoperto di nutrire desideri, come li descrivi tu, "dei più intensi e segreti"?_  
_Immagino quindi tu non ne abbia mai parlato con nessuno prima, giusto?_  
_Hai avuto esperienze di altro genere, più tradizionali? Non hai mai pensato di condividere le tue fantasie con un coetaneo?_

Be', come inizio poteva bastare, si disse, non volendo sembrasse un interrogatorio. Concluse:

> _Rispondi a queste domande su questa stessa pergamena e io ti leggerò. Fammi anche domande tue, assolutamente: immagino avrai molti dubbi, non solo su di me ma sul B.D.S.M. in generale, e che io divenga o meno il tuo Padrone mi farebbe piacere intanto aiutarti secondo le mie conoscenze._
> 
> _L._

Quindi si vestì e andò nella voliera a cercare il più anonimo dei loro gufi prima di scendere a colazione.  
Quando arrivò nella sala sua moglie era già lì, mentre Draco arrivò sbadigliando un momento dopo, alle otto in punto. Sembrava molto assonnato ma era stato puntuale, dopotutto sembrava che la punizione dell'altra mattina fosse servita. O erano state le sue parole subito dopo sul poco tempo da passare insieme? Comunque fosse, sorrise soddisfatto.  
-Buongiorno papà, mamma- disse il figlio con voce assonnata, sbadigliando di nuovo.  
-Non hai dormito bene?- Gli chiese Narcissa.  
-Ho dormito benissimo- rispose Draco -ma poco- aggiunse, con un mezzo sorriso.  
-Come mai?  
-Leggevo.  
Lucius si lasciò scappare un piccolo sorriso: -Non dovevo comprarti un libro così avvincente- scherzò.  
-Mi sa di no- Draco aveva sorriso a propria volta nel rispondere, ma fu un sorriso strano, malizioso e sghembo, rivolto più a sé stesso come per un pensiero tutto suo.


	4. Corrispondenze

_pov di Draco_

Dopo aver scritto a quell'uomo della rivista Draco si era finalmente concesso di toccarsi. L'orgasmo, il quarto in poco tempo, lo aveva travolto, immediato e prepotente, lasciandolo completamente spossato. Era caduto addormentato un attimo dopo.  
Durante la mattinata aveva continuato a pensarci, mentre girava con il padre per Nocturne Alley. Guardavano la mercanzia di Magie Sinister e continuava a chiedersi se potesse esserci un uso perverso per ogni cosa che vedeva. Guardava suo padre e si chiedeva cosa avrebbe detto se avesse saputo che Draco gli aveva rubato quella rivista, che avesse addirittura risposto ad uno di quegli annunci. Chi sa se suo padre avesse mai risposto ad uno di quegli annunci, fu la domanda successiva. Ma cadde nel vuoto, senza intenzione di risposta, era meglio non sapere e non pensarci.  
Erano tornati a casa poco prima dell'ora di pranzo e Draco era salito nelle sue stanze a riporre il regalo ricevuto. Non appena gli occhi si erano posati sul grosso rotolo comparso sulla sua scrivania aveva sentito il cuore in gola. Le mani tremarono mentre lo aprì.  
Solo i primi centimetri erano scritti, con una grafia elegante e obbliqua che gli piacque immediatamente. Lesse le parole trattenendo il respiro. Era quell'uomo! Voleva approfondire, aveva apprezzato quanto gli aveva scritto! Si alzò con uno scatto e iniziò a camminare in tondo cercando di riprendere controllo su se stesso, il proprio battito, i propri pensieri.  
D'accordo, si disse, d'accordo, va tutto bene. E' solo una lettera, un'opportunità. Non si aspetterà che tu sia perfetto, gli hai detto di non essere esperto, rilassati. Un po' tremando si risedette alla scrivania. Rilesse le parole dell'uomo, quindi intinse la piuma nell'inchiostro e iniziò a scrivere:

> Temevo che la mia poca esperienza e la mia giovane età potessero essere troppo poco interessanti. Vi ringrazio per avermi risposto, quindi, e Vi ringrazio per averlo fatto con parole molto gentili.

Ok. E adesso?  
Delle domande, gli aveva fatto delle domande: sarebbe partito da quelle.

> A dire il vero non ho scoperto da molto tutto questo, come non ho scoperto da molto di essere omosessuale. Avevo idee confuse, un vago desiderio di forza, costrizione, sicurezza, che solo lentamente ha incominciato a prendere forma di uomo e di Dominante.  
Potete perciò intuire che no, non ho mai avuto esperienze e che non abbia parlato di queste mie idee con nessuno. Mi sembrava che nessuno fosse la persona giusta, all'altezza, anche se solo adesso capisco perché: non potrei darmi ad un amante qualunque, voglio qualcuno che possa davvero farmi suo prima nella mente.

Sì, bene. Era importante chiarire che non volesse fare le cose a caso, ma che avrebbe ponderato bene la sua decisione, che non si sarebbe buttato avventatamente in quella cosa senza prima avere una conoscenza approfondita. Allo stesso tempo però non voleva sembrare uno che sarebbe rimasto indeciso per sempre, così aggiunse:

> Ora non pensate male di me: sì ho trovato solo da poco il bandolo della matassa della mia ricerca interiore, ma Vi assicuro che non ho alcuna intenzione di farmelo scappare.  
Ho visto un'immagine di un uomo inginocchiato accanto ad un altro uomo, ho visto qualcosa nei loro sguardi che mi ha fatto sentire le gambe molli. Esiste qualcuno che potrei guardare con quella ammirazione, con tale devozione? L'altro uomo gli poneva una mano sulla testa in un gesto che era a metà tra una carezza e uno spingerlo verso il basso. E' strano perché non sono umile e una parte di me odierebbe essere sminuita ma l'idea che possa farlo la persona giusta, qualcuno che meriti davvero e che potrebbe insegnarmi e guidarmi con saggezza... Ecco, da una persona così sarebbe diverso: l'idea di farmi... fare cose che normalmente non farei, sapendo che è per una persona che mi piace che... che amo... non so se posso usare questa parola, ma dopotutto sto raccontando un'idea ed è questo quello che immagino. Servire qualcuno che amo, obbedire a qualcuno che stimo, lasciarmi andare nelle mani di qualcuno che sappia, come dicevate Voi, "farmi rinascere".

Si bloccò. Tremava. Si era fatto trascinare dall'emozione nello scrivere ed era sgorgato un fiume di parole e di pensieri. Rilesse. Tutto sommato ci stava, però sperava di non spaventarlo troppo parlando di amore.  
Sciocchezze, se si fosse spaventato evidentemente non sarebbe stato la persona giusta! Quelle lettere servivano proprio a scoprirlo, non aveva senso fingere altro da quello che desiderasse.

> Non so, forse Vi sembra ridicolo?  
PS: E' giusto che Vi dia del Voi? Non sono sicuro di come ci si debba comportare, ma mi era sembrato carino.

Concluse.  
Rilesse di nuovo, incerto. Be' ormai aveva scritto e oltretutto non aveva più tempo o avrebbe fatto tardi per il pranzo. Si affrettò giù per le scale verso la sala dove i suoi genitori erano già seduti. Guardò l'orologio. Era in tempo, anche se per pochissimo e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Il pranzo fu piacevole, ma già mentre saliva le scale Draco tornò subito a pensare a quello che aveva fatto. Aveva davvero inviato una lettera ad un uomo che non aveva mai visto prima, trovato su una rivista che parlava di perversioni? E gli aveva parlato d'amore? Lo avrebbe preso per uno stupido, un pazzo, un ragazzino sognatore! E in effetti un po' lo era. Aveva appena compiuto quindici anni, era vergine e sperava di trovare l'amore in uno sconosciuto quarantenne in cerca di uno schiavo sessuale?  
Appena arrivato in camera corse a tirar fuori la pergamena, ma le sue parole erano ancora le ultime presenti. Era normale, forse non aveva neanche letto ancora, probabilmente era andato anche lui a pranzo, si disse.  
Provò a riprendere in mano il libro che stava leggendo ma inizialmente faticò a calarsi nella calma della lettura. Dopo un po' però fortunatamente iniziò a tirare di nuovo le fila delle vicende dei protagonisti, a ricordarsi dove li aveva lasciati e perché, e tornò a compartecipare delle loro sorti. Lesse per quasi due ore e quando infine infilò il sengnalibro tra le pagine e tornò a tirare fuori la pergamena vide che c'erano delle nuove parole.  
Si tuffò su di esse velocemente, voracemente:

> _Tutt'altro che ridicolo, al contrario mi è sempre sembrato patetico chi è pronto ad umiliarsi e sottomettersi alla prima persona disposta a degnarlo di un minimo di attenzione, alla ricerca solo di un teatrino, in cui il presunto Padrone è poco più di un'attore, se non poco meno. Forse non hai ancora avuto modo di sperimentarlo, ma se ne incontrano molti così, anche tra i dominanti, interessati solo ad una messa in scena e del tutto indifferenti o addirittura infastiditi dal fatto di avere a che fare con un'altra persona con dei sentimenti. Non saprei che farmene di un rapporto del genere, non ho bisogno di marionette, e sicuramente non intendo esserlo per qualcun altro. _   
_Quindi non fare limite di un qualche imbarazzo e timore del ridicolo: quello che importa è che tu sia autentico ed aperto con me, S, se vogliamo conoscerci davvero e non fare bella figura come un magnifico bassorilievo._

Quindi non si era spaventato! Anzi, sembrava molto positivo e poi scriveva così bene! Sembrava veramente una persona elegante, colta, sensibile e romantica come si era presentato nell'annuncio. E non era finita lì:

> _Comprendo le emozioni che ti ha suscitato l'immagine di cui mi hai parlato; credo sia un tratto tipico di una mente attenta notare i dettagli, saper apprezzare il significato delle piccole cose: quello che hai descritto denota una raffinata sensibilità. "Un gesto a metà tra una carezza e uno spingerlo verso il basso" è vero la costrizione può essere intima e anche affettuosa proprio come una carezza, forse anche di più per chi ritrova in certe immagini una parte sentita e profonda di sé. Si tratta di condividere emozioni forti, anche difficili come mi sembra che tu abbia già ben compreso, sono istinti ancestrali che affondano le radici nella parte più delicata del tuo animo ed è meravigliosamente ovvio che nel ritrovarli esposti, nel sentirli strappare fuori da sogni segreti e dimenticati e portati alla luce, tu ti senta emozionato e vulnerabile. Questi sono i motivi per cui la figura del Dominante è duplice e potrebbe apparire perfino contraddittoria ad una considerazione superficiale: colui che porta allo scoperto queste fragilità e allo stesso tempo colui che protegge da esse; entrambe invece sono essenziali e anzi interdipendenti. E' necessario conoscere e tener conto delle conseguenze delle proprie azioni, prendersene la responsabilità, se si vuol parlare davvero di controllo, altrimenti è semplicemente un andare allo sbaraglio guidati dai propri capricci (e questo li rende anche pericolosi, oltre che poco interessanti a parer mio). Al contempo se per mantenere il controllo e far sentire al sicuro il sottomesso si evita codardamente in ogni caso di metterlo in crisi, si rifuggono ogni fatto o circostanza che possano risultare in qualche modo destabilizzanti, questo non gioverebbe certamente alla crescita, all'esplorazione del sé o a qualunque altra cosa, rendendo il rapporto di Dominazione sterile.  
_ _P.S. E' stimolante pensare che trovi carino darmi del Voi, e certamente se fossi già il tuo Padrone sarebbe doverosa deferenza, ma visto che al momento non lo sono sta a te decidere in base a come ti senti in proposito._

Draco inizò a girare per la stanza, per sfogare quella confusa ma potente emozione che lo invadeva. Quelle parole... oh, sembravano così tanto giuste! Quell'uomo scriveva così bene ed ogni sua frase era come... illuminante. La duplicità della questione era la risposta ai dubbi che si stava facendo, praticamente. Non c'era una dicotomia tra amore e perversione, e non c'era tra la quella curiosità sempre più forte che lo aveva preso ed il bisogno di trovare qualcuno che potesse proteggerlo. C'erano tanti aspetti diversi in un rapporto ed L sembrava davvero intelligente e bendisposto abbastanza da esplorarli tutti in una eventuale relazione e...  
Doveva rispondere subito! E cercare di farlo bene. Voleva essere all'altezza delle parole meravigliose che aveva ricevuto 

> Le Vostre lettere sono davvero interessanti e certamente vorrei continuare questa conoscenza nell'autenticità: credo di avere tanto da imparare da Voi ed essere aperto e sincero mi sembra il minimo che possa offrirVi in cambio. Vi prego, chiedetemi quello che volete sapere di me e Vi risponderò con tutta l'onestà che posso.  
E' molto bello quello che scrivete sulla convivenza di due istinti apparentemente contrapposti, che sono contrapposti solo per chi non comprende certe dinamiche o non ci riflette a fondo. E quando avete detto che la costrizione può essere affettuosa come una carezza: è vero, non ci avevo pensato, ma certamente essere costretti a qualcosa per il proprio bene è un segno d'affetto, ed essere assoggettati ad una persona che è in grado di guidare e condurre al meglio può essere un bene. Anche quando questo possa risultare destabilizzante, perché appunto si tratta di dare fiducia alla persona che si è scelta, che abbia sotto controllo la situazione, e credere che sia comunque per il meglio. Ma poi quali potrebbero essere, a cosa vi riferite esattamente?  
PS: Io non so niente di Voi, e certamente non mi permetterei adesso di considerare di essere Vostro, ma già da queste poche lettere che ci siamo scritti sono certo che il Voi lo meritiate come segno di rispetto. La Vostra pazienza nel rispondermi e la sensibilità delle Vostre parole mi dicono questo.  
Devo inoltre ammettere -e credetemi se Vi dico che mi vergogno molto a scriverlo e che non lo farei, se non fosse per la promessa fatta poche righe sopra di essere con Voi aperto e sincero- di sentire un fremito scorrermi nel corpo ogni volta che mi trovo a scrivere quella V maiuscola.

Stava finendo di scrivere quando sentì un bussare alla porta.  
-Draco, sono io- disse la voce di suo padre.  
-Sobbalzò e cercò di nascondere la pergamena il più velocemente possibile, prima che suo padre si insospettisse.  
-Draco?- Lo sentì ripetere.  
-Eccomi, sì, prego- disse.  
L'uomo entrò con un fruscio della veste di seta scura.  
-Dimmi, padre- disse Draco, cercando di mostrarsi normale e rilassato, senza essere sicuro di starci riuscendo in pieno.  
-Che cosa stai facendo?  
-Niente.  
Il genitore inarcò le sopracciglia ma non insisté, invece si avvicinò di qualche altro passo e andò a sedersi accanto a lui, sull'altra sedia della scrivania.  
Nervosamente, Draco lanciò uno sguardo a dove aveva nascosto la pergamena e la rivista: non sembravano visibili per fortuna.  
-Hai dei compiti per le vacanze?  
-Be' sì, certo. Ma sono solo pochi giorni che abbiamo lasciato la scuola!  
-Vero, ma ricordati che il prossimo anno hai i G.U.F.O. E' importante.  
-Lo so, papà.  
-Inoltre se ti concentri su qualcosa durante il giorno, a sera avrai anche meno difficoltà a dormire essendoti stancato- aggiunse Lucius, e Draco si sentì arrossire al pensiero di cosa esattamente lo avesse tenuto sveglio la notte precedente.  
Stranamente gli venne da sbadigliare proprio in quel momento. Forse era suggestione!  
Il padre sorrise e commentò:  
-Non fa bene stravolgere i propri orari- poi aggiunse: -Questo è quello che devi fare: ora prova a dormire un po' prima di cena, visto che ne hai chiaramente bisogno, ma non più di un'ora. Dopo mangiato ti fai una bella passeggiata all'aria fresca e poi vai a letto presto. Domani inizi a studiare.  
Draco storse la bocca ma annuì.  
-D'accordo?- Rimarcò il genitore.  
-Sì padre.  
Lucius, e sorrise di nuovo, con quello sguardo attento e dolce che gli riservava. Titubò un attimo, quasi che avesse voluto aggiungere qualcosa, o fare qualcosa, come per esempio dargli una carezza. La sua mano si mosse in modo impacciato, come se non sapesse bene dove andare, poi si pose sulla spalla di Draco in una piccola, composta, stretta.  
-Bene allora- disse, quindi si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta.  
-Buon riposo- aggiunse, voltandosi un'ultima volta, quindi uscì.  
Draco si alzò andando nella stanza da letto, proprio come suo padre gli aveva detto. Si cambiò rapidamente indossando la camicia da notte e si stese sotto le coperte, pochi secondi dopo dormiva profondamente.


	5. Primi desideri

Draco aprì gli occhi ancora intontito. L'incantesimo sveglia che aveva impostato dopo un'ora, come il padre gli aveva indicato, stava suonando, ma ci mise alcune lunghe decine di secondi ad identificarlo. Sentiva la testa e il petto come coperti da una spessa, pesante coltre di tepore. Era stato solo un riposo, ma doveva essere bastato per arrivare ad un sonno molto profondo. Fissò il broccato sopra il letto languidamente, torcendo appena le membra per risvegliarle dal torpore. Prima ancora di sollevarsi a sedere la sua mente iniziò a volare attraverso la camera e poi nello studio adiacente, fino ad incunearsi nel cassetto in cui aveva riposto la pergamena incantata. Chi sa se L aveva risposto.  
Ha promesso al padre di andare a passeggio, certo, ma prima di tutto deve controllare se ci sono altri messaggi. Ecco quindi che si precipita a prenderla e, sì, vi legge delle nuove parole:

> _Sono molte le cose che vorrei conoscere di te, S, dal colore dei tuoi occhi al tuo cibo preferito, dall'umore con cui ti svegli al mattino all'espressione che faresti nell'inginocchiarti ai miei piedi -se il nostro rapporto andasse in una direzione che comprenda questo-, dal tono esatto della tua risata per la facezia di un amico al sapore delle tue lacrime leccate dalle guance... Di mille dettagli è fatta la scoperta di una persona e la maggior parte non li si possono provare se non vivendo, ma intanto scrivimi, per quanto parziale sia questa comunicazione. Scrivimi dell'ultima cosa bella che hai fatto, per cominciare._

Draco si sentì arrossire pure nel vuoto della propria camera a leggere quelle parole. Fino a quel momento avevano parlato teoricamente, ma quelle supposizioni erano dirette proprio a lui, così esplicite pur nella loro eleganza.  
Non che gli dispiacesse...  
Le rilesse una seconda volta, cercando di mantenere il cervello lucido. Sì, aveva chiesto ad L di cosa volesse sapere di lui, ed L gli aveva risposto di desiderare... Non aveva alcun senso stupirsi, certo, considerando dove e come quella corrispondenza fosse iniziata, eppure Draco si sentì con il cuore in gola a leggere quelle parole. Del resto, l'uomo aveva sì fatto un piccolo salto in avanti con la sua immaginazione, ma sembrava anche consapevole che forse sarebbe stato un po' presto per parlare già di concretizzare certe idee. Per fortuna. Alla domanda finale poteva certo rispondere con tranquillità.  
Anzì, si corresse mentalmente Draco, rispondere con grande piacere. Perché se quel piccolo scorcio di un possibile futuro di quella conoscenza lo aveva un po' intimorito, lo aveva però anche intrigato. E pensando questo, gli venne anche in mente la risposta:

> Non credo che dovrebbe sorprenderVi sapere che l'ultima cosa bella che ho fatto è stata leggere le Vostre parole. Certo non potrei tralasciare di risponderVi, dopo averVi letto, rimandando come se fosse una commissione di poco conto: tengo molto alla corrispondenza con Voi e Vi assicuro che se ho fatto o farò trascorrere del tempo dopo averVi letto, sarà solo per pensare a come risponderVi e non perché ci sia qualcosa che per me abbia più importanza. Non conosciamo ancora molte cose l'uno dell'altro, ma sento già amica la Vostra grafia, care le Vostre parole.

Si chiese se fosse troppo, ma dopotutto L era un dominatore e sembrava aver apprezzato quando Draco gli aveva scritto di stimarlo visto come si era lasciato andare nell'ultimo messaggio, quindi mostrarsi ossequiosi sembrava una buona idea. Aveva messo in chiaro di non essere pronto a fare tutto e subito con chiunque, ma non voleva neanche sembrare di starsela tirando. Stava per alzarsi e riporre tutto appena finito di scrivere, quando vide comparire nuove parole.  
Vennero tracciate lettera dopo lettera e il ragazzo rimase immobile a guardarle fluire sul foglio come scritte da una mano invisibile.

> _ Non tentare di svicolare usando le lusinghe. La domanda, chiaramente, si riferisce a qualcosa di esterno alla nostra corrispondenza. _

Draco si morse un labbro. Per qualche ragione sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Aveva pensato che quel messaggio fosse fin troppo servile, e invece pareva non esserlo abbastanza, dopotutto. O non nel modo giusto. Ripensò alle parole lette in precedenza e sorrise. No, quell'uomo non voleva una sottomissione preconfezionata, degli eccessi di facciata, voleva che Draco si arrendesse a lui veramente, seguendolo fino in fondo nel viaggio della conoscenza.  
Eppure, non era stata proprio una bugia quella che aveva scritto. Si era davvero precipitato a leggere quel foglio non appena aperti gli occhi. Ma forse l'uomo non ci aveva creduto, aveva pensato avesse scritto così per dire. Riprese in mano la piuma:

> Non volevo prenderVi in giro, lo giuro! Non era una scusa per non risponderVi sulla mia vita, ma è difficile per me pensare ad altro. Negli ultimi giorni le Vostre lettere hanno completamente catturato la mia attenzione e mi sembra quasi di trattenere il fiato tutto il tempo tra una Vostra risposta e l'altra.

Rifletté un attimo prima di proseguire. Be', del riposo non aveva senso parlare, non aveva chiesto l'ultima cosa fatta, ma l'ultima cosa bella, e certo dirgli che aveva dormito sarebbe apparso noioso non bello. Così continuò:

> Comunque sia Vi rispondo, ovviamente: l'ultima cosa bella che ho fatto prima di adesso è stata sedere alla mia finestra, nella luce di dopo pranzo, a leggere un capitolo di "Miranda" della Bath.

Le parole di risposta comparvero quasi immediatamente, e Draco si sentì sempre più fremere. Era normale che si stesse eccitando solo per il modo in cui le linee comparivano sul foglio?

> _Ah, bene. E ti piace come libro? Mi interessa il parere di un ragazzo della tua età._
> 
> E' un romanzo avvincente e storicamente accurato

Rispose Draco. Sentiva la testa rombare, e sentendosi smaniare aggiunse:

> ma... Voi avete idea di quanto forte sia stato il tremito che mi ha invaso nel leggere che mi avete immaginato in ginocchio davanti a Voi, piangente per Voi? Credetemi se Vi dico che sono sensazioni mai provate prima quelle che sto scoprendo grazie alle Vostre lettere, mi sembra come se mi stessi risvegliando ad una nuova vita. Come può qualsiasi altra cosa competere con questo?

Restò alcuni secondi in attesa, sentendo il batticuore aumentare, poi vide nuove parole iniziare a formarsi. Le lesse man mano:

> _Credo che essere degni di comandare comprenda anche rendersi conto di quando qualcun altro meriti di essere ascoltato; perciò è senza alcun problema di orgoglio che ti dico che hai vinto. D'accordo, S, mettiamo pure da parte il tuo ozio postprandiale e raccontami dei tuoi fremiti.  
Mi leggi sempre nello stesso posto? Cosa c'è intorno a te quando lo fai, o cosa c'è adesso, se cambia di volta in volta? In che posizione sei tu? Che movimenti fai?  
Immagina che io sia lì, adesso, cosa vedrei?_
> 
> L'ultima frase che avete scritto, per quanto semplice, mi ha ricoperto di brividi in tutto il corpo. Se Voi foste qui... Se Voi foste qui, L, penso che tremerei, dalla gioia di poterVi conoscere, ma anche dall'ansia di deluderVi. Io... sono nello studio dei miei appartamenti. Qui dove tengo nascosta questa pergamena nel cassetto della mia scrivania. Sul ripiano qualche penna, un set di calamai con inchiostri di vari colori e la carta assorbente. E poi ci sono io. Siedo sulla sedia e sono rosso in viso più continuo a pensare alle Vostre parole.
> 
> _Anche io ti leggo e ti scrivo seduto alla scrivania del mio studio: gaudia coincidenza, sarà facile immaginare di essere insieme.  
Sei rosso in volto? E' questo l'effetto dei fremiti di cui mi accennavi? E se io ti ordinassi di alzarti dalla sedia e di inginocchiarti per terra?  
Porta con te pergamena penna e calamaio e rispondimi da lì: dopotutto se stiamo pretendendo che il mio studio e il tuo siano lo stesso, alla scrivania già sono seduto io._

Draco sentì la bocca inaridirsi, un ronzio nelle orecchie. Quello era davvero... _non_ teorico. _Per niente_ teorico. La bocca dello stomaco si agitò, i polmoni sembravano impazziti e più in basso... Se non era sicuro di come si sentisse in merito, di certo però il suo membro sembrava sicuro. Estremamente sicuro. Sentendosì un po' sciocco e un po' timoroso si sollevò.  
Si accovacciò per poggiare le cose a terra ed esitò un attimo ancora prima di poggiare le ginocchia sul legno del pavimento. Quando sentì la sensazione di duro sotto le giunture un piccolo gemito gli uscì dalle labbra, in una nebbia di confusi pensieri su quanto si era scritto con L, su quella prima immagine che l'aveva colpito sulla rivista del padre, financo sulla propria famiglia e l'orgoglio.  
Le sue mani tremavano tanto che solo a fatica riuscì a scrivere:

> Sono in ginocchio allora.

Subito lo incalzò la grafia obliqua:

> _Cosa provi?_
> 
> Io... sento il cuore battere forte. Immagino Voi qui, sulla sedia vicino a me... sono ai Vostri piedi L.  
Mi sembra di diventar folle, possibile che possa provare tali emozioni solo per delle lettere?
> 
> _E' una follia libidinosa quella che descrivi? Sei eccitato?_
> 
> Sì, anche.
> 
> _Ti sei eccitato anche con le nostre precedenti lettere?_
> 
> Io... sì.
> 
> _Ti dai mai piacere da solo?  
_  
Be', sono un adolescente single. Cosa pensate?  
  
_Spiritoso. Quante volte ti sei toccato in questi giorni, da quando ci stiamo scrivendo._
> 
> Quattro.  
Cinque.
> 
> _Hai pensato a me?_  
  
Non avrei potuto evitare di pensare a Voi neanche volendo.
> 
> _Ti sembra corretto? Non credi che dovresti mettermi a parte di cosa consegue a quanto io stesso ti scrivo?_

Lo scambio di messaggi era spedito, Draco si era trovato a scrivere senza quasi pensare, o meglio, pensando a così tante cose che erano intorno e dietro allo scrivere senza che fossero lo scrivere. A quel punto però si fermò un attimo, perplesso. Aveva fatto qualcosa di male? Timoroso, scrisse:

> Vi ho offeso? Se è così Vi prego di perdonarmi. Non era per mancarVi di rispetto. E' che parlare con Voi... mi mette molta emozione.
> 
> _Non è il fatto in sé, credo in realtà che siano istinti assolutamente comprensibili, e considerando gli argomenti di cui stiamo parlando neanche fuori luogo come potrebbero risultare in altre conversazioni, tuttavia avresti dovuto chiedere cosa ne pensassi, prima, visto che l'argomento su cui ti sei preso la libertà di fantasticare è uno scambio di idee che vede anche me partecipe._
> 
> Avete ragione ovviamente. Io non ci avevo pensato. Non volevo fare nulla di male.  
Vi prego di perdonarmi L e Vi prometto che non accadrà più.
> 
> _Per questa volta accetterò le tue scuse._
> 
> Vi ringrazio, siete molto magnanimo.  
Ma quindi... scusate, ma non ho compreso se posso... sì insomma... oppure no?  
Non pensate, insomma, non è per insistere, solo per capire, avete detto che è un istinto ragionevole, significa che non è sbagliato?_  
_
> 
> _Non è sbagliato che tu lo desideri, ma è sbagliato agire senza il mio permesso. Pazienta e resisti ancora un po'. _ _Dimmi invece, solitamente come lo fai?_
> 
> Non capisco. In che senso come? Io... strofino la mano intorno alla mia asta, come fanno tutti, no?
> 
> _Inizi a stimolarti solo quando sei già in stato di erezione e hai bisogno di sfogarti o a volte prima decidi di darti piacere e quindi cominci ad eccitarti di conseguenza?_
> 
> Dipende. Entrambe le cose.
> 
> _Hai delle altre zone del tuo corpo che ti piace accarezzare o sei focalizzato solo nelle tue parti più intime?_
> 
> No io... Mi sono sempre accarezzato soltanto dove necessario.
> 
> _E fra le terga mai?_

Draco si sentiva sempre più in imbarazzo. Non capiva bene, prima gli chiedeva di non farlo, poi ne parlava con assoluta, puntuale, sfacciataggine. Tutti quei dettagli, e poi, quell'ultima domanda...

> Mi spiace, no.
> 
> _Come mai?_
> 
> Io... come vi ho detto, è poco tempo che mi sono reso conto di... essere attratto dagli uomini, nel senso poi di volermi ad un uomo sottomettere.

Si morse un labbro, ma poi il pulsare sordo del suo membro ebbe il sopravvento e aggiunse:

> Ma se me lo chiedete, posso provare adesso.
> 
> _Come ti ho detto poco sopra, il tuo diletto dovrà aspettare ancora un pochino.  
Ma non dispiacerti, non mi sembra un problema, anzi, credo che dovresti lasciare le cose come stanno su quest'ultimo punto: sarà un piacere ed un onore ancora maggiore per l'uomo cui farai dono del tuo corpo._
> 
> Credete?  
  
_Certamente. Se fossi io, sicuramente lo reputerei tale. Il nostro corpo è lo specchio della nostra anima, se il canale tra l'una e l'altra è aperto, le espressioni sincere, e le barriere abbassate; per questo ti auguro sinceramente di avere qualcuno con cui condividere l'esplorazione del tuo corpo, così che possa essere un'esplorazione anche dell'anima._

Draco riprese fiato a quelle ultime parole. Sì, era molto eccitato da quello scambio, ma stava pur sempre parlando con uno sconosciuto, non doveva esagerare. Per fortuna L sembrava una persona ponderata, perché il ragazzo a quel punto iniziava a dubitare di sé stesso, con quel suo volere ma non volere, desiderare ma temere.

> Scrivete delle cose davvero belle e giuste.  
Spero davvero di non averVi offeso prima.
> 
> _Ti procuri mai dolore?_
> 
> Mi sa che Vi ho offeso davvero...  
  
_Non era una domanda collegata, avevo già iniziato a scrivere._
> 
> Sì, io... lo avevo immaginato, volevo fare una battuta.
> 
> _Oh, capisco. Be' immagino sia proprio della tua età trovare ancora divertente far facezie degli equivoci._
> 
> Non volevo essere inopportuno, Vi chiedo perdono.
> 
> _Non preoccuparti. _ _Come ti ho già spiegato, apprezzo molto la trasparenza; non hai fatto nulla di grave, s_ _e non invece il non avermi ancora risposto._
> 
> Su se mi sia mai procurato dolore apposta intendete? No... Voi vorreste? Procurarmelo?

Ecco, il sollievo era durato un attimo.

> _Comincio a pensare che vorrei procurarti ogni cosa: dolore, certo, piacere, fino a perderne la ragione, gemiti e lacrime e risa. Pur di sentirti tra le mie mani e che non sia noia._
> 
> Non credo che ci sia da temere quella con Voi.

La penna raschiò sul foglio nel suo scrivere nervoso.

> _E cosa invece credi ci sia da temere da me?_
> 
> Le stesse cose che desidero. Di poter essere condotto da Voi nei meandri più profondi dell'animo, di perdermi tra le sensazioni più oscure, di soccombere sotto le Vostre mani. Temo il dolore, certo, ma anche il piacere: e se perdessi effettivamente la ragione? Cosa si prova davvero nell'appartenere a qualcun altro, cosa ne rimarrebbe di me?
> 
> _Semplicemente te stesso, nella tua espressione più autentica. Se quello che sei davvero è ciò che ci siamo detti, proprio nella devozione e nell'abbandono potresti esprimere quello che sei e provi intimamente più che in tutto il resto. Del resto, una guida degna di questo nome non agirebbe per depauperarti della tua essenza, invece saprebbe vedere la tua natura più profonda ed aiutarti a farla emergere, educandoti per valorizzare la miglior parte di quello che potresti essere._

Oh, avrebbe voluto davvero, davvero avere paura, ma quelle ultime parole suonavano così belle e rassicuranti e Draco si sentiva così mortalmente duro mentre continuava a leggere:

> _Come ti sei sentito nell'inginocchiarti? Ti è sembrato fuori luogo, ridicolo o comunque niente più di un manierismo?_
> 
> No! Perché dite questo?!  
Anzi... se foste davvero seduto su questa sedia non credo che riuscirei a trattenermi dal supplicarVi di accettarmi come Vostro. E so che ciò è troppo impulsivo ma la sola idea mi fa sentire così smanioso che mi sembra di essere pazzo...
> 
> _Se è così, allora rifletti su quanto di te si sente realizzato nel prostrarti, per il momento anche se ancora soltanto ad un'idea. Io ora ti devo salutare, ti lascio con il permesso di pensare a questo mentre concedi sollievo al tuo furore giovanile. Dopo alzati, ricomponiti, e quindi rileggi questa pergamena. Se ancora sarai convinto di quanto ci siamo scritti domani fammelo sapere. Ti invierò un altro rotolo sul quale continuare la nostra corrispondenza._

Una mano del ragazzo cadde sul foglio in un gesto che era quasi una carezza o forse un pugno, o un aggrapparsi dal cadere, mentre l'altra febbrile si affrettò alla propria intimità calda e dolorante di bisogno. Si sentì esplodere un attimo dopo.


	6. Pensieri Fioriti

Draco si ripulì l'inguine e la mano grondante quindi si affrettò a riporre la pergamena, mentre già iniziava a maledirsi. Aveva avuto il proposito di controllare solo un attimo se ci fosse una risposta e invece ne era venuta fuori una lunga conversazione e forse ne era valsa la pena però... Si cambiò in fretta con abiti sportivi e uscì dal proprio appartamento diretto al piano inferiore. Cercò di scendere i gradini senza fare rumore, con circospezione, e per questo sobbalzò quando si sentì chiamare:  
-Draco?  
La voce di suo padre giunse da in cima alle scale.  
-Oh... papà- mormorò, cercando di mantenere un atteggiamento normale, ma in realtà con una insegna "colpevole" iscritta in ogni piega del volto -Che fai?  
-Cosa fai tu?- ribatté l'uomo.   
-Stavo andando a fare una passeggiata?- rispose il ragazzo ma con una lieve inflessione interrogativa che tradiva l'incertezza su come potesse essere accolta tale risposta.   
-Adesso?- Chiese Lucius, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
-Sì, be', perché?  
-Non ti avevo detto di dormire non più di un'ora?  
-Più o meno...-mormorò ancora il ragazzo.  
Lucius intanto era sceso di alcuni gradini, avvicinandosi, e continuò finché non gli fu accanto.  
Tirò fuori un orologio da una tasca e lo guardò per qualche secondo.  
-Sei andato a dormire alle quattro, quando te lo ho detto?  
-Sì padre.  
-Quindi dovevi svegliarti alle cinque. Invece sono le sei e un quarto.  
-Be' tra una cosa e l'altra...- Provò il ragazzo, ma non sembrava convinto neanche lui.  
La voce sfumò sotto gli occhi severi di Lucius. Di certo non poteva giustificarsi dicendo di essere sveglio da tempo o avrebbe dovuto rendere conto di quanto trascorso a scrivere e non aveva scuse, meglio essere ritenuto pigro che rischiare di spiegare certe cose.  
-Draco- disse l'uomo con gravità -ti dico le cose per un motivo, lo sai. Un'ora di riposo poteva ridarti energia, ma di più questa sera avrai di nuovo problemi a dormire. Ora manca anche troppo poco alla cena per farti una passeggiata degna di questo nome.  
-Hai ragione, papà, ma io...  
-Ma tu hai pensato di fare di testa tua.  
-E' solo che...  
Il genitore lo interruppe: -Questo vizio che stai prendendo di dormire quando ti pare e piace non ti fa bene. Ci vuole disciplina. Il nostro corpo e la nostra mente Draco hanno bisogno di essere curati nel modo migliore, il sonno è come il cibo, deve essere giusto di quantità e regolare.  
Il ragazzo abbassò il capo.  
-Sono serio Draco- aggiunse l'uomo, con quella sua voce decisa.  
-Sì padre, avete ragione. Starò più attento.  
Lucius annuì un attimo, poi si voltò scendendo un altro paio di gradini -Vieni con me- disse dopo un momento.  
Draco non esitò un attimo, anche se era un po' perplesso. Si chiese se dovesse preoccuparsi. Lo studio di suo padre, dove veniva punito, era di sopra, quindi dove stavano andando?

Lucius non sembrava intensionato a fornirgli ulteriori spiegazioni, lo condusse in silenzio verso il lungo corridoio del pianterreno e poi attraverso la porta finestra che si affacciava sul cortile interno. Un colonnato decorato da rampicanti boschivi tutto intorno ad un pozzo di luce. Be' a quell'ora le ombre erano lunghe, ma in alto il cielo era ancora un azzurro intenso e vivo e un dolce profumo riempiva l'aria tiepida.  
-Che succede?- Si decise a chiedere. Suo padre stava camminando verso il centro del cortile, dove un piccolo salotto da esterno inframmezzava i vasi pieni di fiori, tutti rigorosamente bianchi. Si voltò a quelle parole e sorrise al figlio:  
-Visto che non avevi voglia di passeggiare, correrai un po'- disse -Cominciamo con trenta giri, tutto lungo le colonne, vediamo quanto ci metti.  
Draco chinò il capo, sarebbe potuto andargli molto peggio dopotutto.  
L'uomo poggiò il bastone e si mise a sedere su un divanetto, allungando i piedi sul poggiapiedi.  
-Cosa stai aspettando?  
-Oh sì, scusa- si riscosse il giovane, iniziando quindi a correre.  
Si sentiva un po' ridicolo a farlo. Certo, era abituato durante gli allenamenti di quidditch a scuola, ma lì anche gli altri suoi compagni facevano lo stesso. Era strano fare il giro di una aiuola fiorita mentre suo padre oziava pigramente. Lo vide prendere la pipa da una tasca e iniziare a prepararla. Aveva visto farlo tante volte, ma era la prima volta da quando era tornato. Il giorno prima era sceso appena in tempo per la cena, per esempio, e quello prima anche.  
-Più veloce Draco- la voce di Lucius giunse decisa, anche se l'uomo non aveva cambiato nulla della propria posizione, assolutamente rilassata, gli occhi socchiusi.  
Il figlio accelerò, cercando di tenere il passo leggero. Non sapeva perché si sentisse a disagio, odiava l'idea che il padre lo vedesse provato. L'uomo era sempre elegante e perfetto agli occhi di Draco, aveva paura che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere un contegno appropriato se avesse iniziato ad avere il fiatone e a sudare. Eppure glielo aveva chiesto lui, quindi doveva andare bene.  
Lucius stava fumando lentamente, sembrava quasi starsi addormentando alcuni momenti, ma ogni volta che il giovane rallentava appena il passo subito un colpo di tosse saliva a rimproverarlo. Così i giri finirono in fretta e Draco si trovò affaticato, con il respiro rotto e le guance paonazze.  
-Come va?- gli chiese il padre, facendogli segno di avvicinarsi.  
-Bene- rispose prontamente, cercando di tenere ferma la voce.  
-Già sudato?  
-Sì io... fa un po' caldo- cercò di giustificarsi il ragazzo. Aveva indossato degli abiti sportivi per fare la passeggiata, ma non era la canottiera leggera che avrebbe scelto per praticare un vero e proprio sport.  
-Togliti la camicia allora- ribatté suo padre sbrigativamente -e poi fammene altrettanti.  
-Altrettanti? Ma papà...- si lagnò il figlio, ma Lucius lo fermò immediatamente:  
-Preferisci toglierti i pantaloni invece? Non serve neanche risalire le scale se sei così pigro, puoi piegarti su quello schienale e prendiamo uno di questi tralci.  
-No va bene- rispose Draco, obbedendo. Mentre ricominciava a correre però non poté non pensare a quelle parole, all'immagine vivida che l'uomo gli aveva ricordato con tanta tranquillità. A quella rivista che era sua e sulla fotografia su cui si era aperta.  
Non era strano che suo padre si masturbasse con l'immagine del sedere nudo di un ragazzo che veniva colpito, e che punisse spesso suo figlio proprio in quel modo? E non era strano che Draco avesse a propria volta deciso di rispondere ad un annuncio di un uomo che, probabilmente, gli avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa? Forse si fantasticava su certe cose proprio per una specie di ritorno all'infanzia, si rispose mentre continuava a correre. Forse cercava qualcuno che lo facesse sentire a casa, era anche normale: se Draco fosse stato etero forse avrebbe desiderato una donna elegante e attenta come sua madre, invece...  
-Non rallentare Draco!  
-Scusa padre- rispose prontamente, accelerando di nuovo.  
Quei pensieri erano in parte un sollievo e in parte una distrazione, ma certo lo aiutavano a non pensare alla fatica. Chi sa se L. avrebbe apprezzato frustargli il sedere con dei rami di rose in un giardino come quello... Avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo.

_p.o.v. di Lucius_

Una bella serata era l'esatta descrizione di quel momento, pensò Lucius, beandosi di come il profumo del tabacco si mischiava alle fragranze del gelsomino e delle rose. Tutto era quiete, il ritmo cadenzato del passo di suo figlio e qualche garrito di rondine gli unici suoni udibili, il corpo pervaso dal benessere del piacere abbandonato sopra cuscini morbidi. Avrebbe dovuto scrivere alla redazione di incarceramus per la mancata consegna della sua copia, pensò pigramente. Gli altri abbonati sembravano averlo avuto tutti, aveva ricevuto ben cinque risposte al proprio annuncio!  
La prima di tali risposte tuttavia aveva messo decisamente in ombra le successive. Quel ragazzo si presentava come l'incarnazione di ogni sua fantasia e scriveva pure benissimo per la sua età. Gli sembrava quasi incredibile. Così giovane, così inesperto e timoroso e allo stesso tempo curioso, istruito, elegantemente perverso. Non doveva affezionarsi troppo all'idea, perché ovviamente ancora non sapeva se fosse reale, e se realmente avrebbero mai potuto incontrarsi o se invece si fosse fatto prendere dal panico e fosse sparito: con i novizi andava messo in conto questo rischio, ma del resto i vantaggi valevano davvero il rischio. L'idea di iniziare qualcuno, di fargli provare la prima volta certe sensazioni ed educarlo al proprio volere dal nulla lo intrigava molto. Per ora comunque aveva reagito bene anche ai suoi input un po' più diretti. Inoltre c'era davvero qualcosa nel modo in cui quel ragazzo scriveva, in cui componeva i pensieri, che gli risuonava più di sempre...  
Se gli avesse scritto ancora, avrebbe forse potuto sbilanciarsi un po' di più, voleva iniziare a farsi conoscere come persona, cercare di dare sempre più corpo a quell'idea per ora necessariamente generica. Cosa sapeva di S? Aveva diciotto anni ed era biondo, sportivo ma anche interessato di cultura. Immaginava fosse andato ad Hogwarts, anche se non ne aveva la certezza. Chi sa se suo figlio lo conosceva, probabilmente si erano incontrato in qualche partita di quidditch, come compagni di squadra o avversari. L'idea che fosse quasi della stessa età di Draco era strana, ma in qualche perverso modo intrigante. Lucius stava ormai iniziando a invecchiare, anche se era ancora all'inizio, ma non gli dispiaceva, soprattutto se avesse potuto essere quello saggio ed esperto con un bel giovanotto di talento. Forse era un pensiero un po' banale, ma sarebbe stato meno banale se il giovanotto in questione fosse stato davvero una persona brillante e profonda.  
Poco più grande di suo figlio... Era davvero arrivato all'età di poter essere padre di qualcuno con una vita sessuale! Si disse. Chiedersi riguardo a Draco fu il passaggio logico successivo. Quello continuava a correre e Lucius lo osservò di sottecchi. Il suo corpo sembrava star perdendo sempre di più l'aspetto infantile, dovette ammettere. Era esile ma tonico: le braccia, il petto, l'addome asciugati dagli allenamenti, non gonfi ma certamente dovevano essere duri sotto la sua pelle candida. La figura sottile, scattante iniziava ad essere quella di un uomo, per quanto minuto, solo il volto pareva ancora vagamente segnato dall'infanzia sulle gote rosee.  
Chi sa se aveva avuto delle esperienze. C'era quella Pansy, eppure non aveva avuto l'impressione che fossero in confidenza fino a quel punto, anche se era difficile dirlo con certezza considerando che per tanto tempo gli era lontano. Quel pensiero aveva un che di fastidioso ma lo scacciò fermamente. Non avrebbe mai potuto fargli un tale domanda, non gli restava che sperare che suo figlio fosse giudizioso.  
-D'accordo Draco, vieni qui- disse, quando gli sembrò che l'allenamento fosse durato abbastanza.  
Il ragazzo aveva il respiro appena accelerato ma sembrava ancora perfettamente padrone di sé, con quella compostezza propria di un giovane che non perde controllo alla prima occasione, e Lucius gli sorrise compiaciuto facendogli un cenno. Gli si sedette accanto con le spalle dritte, le gambe unite, l'espressione ferma.  
-Abbiamo anche colto l'occasione perché tu riprendessi ad allenarti, eh- notò l'uomo adulto.  
Il figlio annuì.  
-Bene, non devi lasciarti andare completamente in vacanza, mi sembra che a scuola ti facciano lavorare bene, ma anche qui devi tenere il ritmo.  
-Sì padre.  
-E spero che questa notte dormirai.  
-Sì padre.  
-Non leggere fino a tardi, d'accordo?  
-Sì padre.  
-A che punto sei con quel libro che mi hai chiesto, Miranda giusto?  
-Non l'ho ancora finito, ma...  
-Ti sta piacendo?  
-Molto, grazie di avermelo regalato.  
-E' di successo tra voi giovani mi par di capire.  
-E' avvincente.  
Lucius sorrise ancora. Guardare suo figlio gli faceva sempre sentire quella strana sensazione, come una smania che non sapeva come sfogare. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, o magari fargli una carezza, scompigliargli i capelli o una di quelle altre cose che sarebbero state assolutamente inopportune nella sua educazione. Tamburellò invece con la mano sulla pipa, ormai spenta, cercando di chetare quell'impulso. A volte era doloroso, ma ne valeva decisamente la pena osservando quanto Draco stesse crescendo posato, elegante e composto.  
-Ricordati l'equilibrio tra cura del corpo e della mente.- commentò invece, poi aggiunse, osservandolo -Penso che dovresti iniziare a raderti.  
Draco si portò le mani al volto: -Oh!  
Lucius si avvicinò, afferrando il mento di Draco delicatamente fra due dita: -Sì, appena, ma sempre meglio iniziare ad essere ordinati da subito. Domani posso insegnarti, così nei prossimi mesi quando a scuola aumenterà saprai come fare.  
-Grazie padre- disse il ragazzo, con una voce appena sottile, mentre sembrò arrossire sulle guance.  
-Bene allora. Adesso corri a darti una sistemata per la cena- concluse -hai quindici minuti per farti una doccia e vestirti.  
Guardò il figlio allontanarsi, rimanendo seduto qualche altro secondo, quindi si decise ad alzarsi a propria volta. Salì nelle proprie stanze a riporre la pipa, sciacquare le mani e cambiare la cravatta in una più consona alla sera, quindi ridiscese al piano primo dove erano la maggioranza delle stanze comuni. Mentre usciva un ultimo pensiero lo portò ad allungare lo sguardo verso il cassetto in cui teneva la propria corrispondenza segreta.  
Ma solo la mattina successiva dopo colazione lo riaprì. Aveva detto ad S di fargli sapere entro la mattina e non avrebbe avuto senso controllare prima, a modo di fomentare impazienze poco sagge. Nondimeno sentì come una coperta sollevarglisi di dosso quando lesse:

> Salve L.  
Spero che siate ancora interessato a portare avanti la nostra corrispondenza perché da parte mia ritengo senz'altro di voler continuare a conoscerci.

Si gustò quella sensazione per alcuni secondi: sollievo e ottimismo, curiosità e intrigo erotico. Il foglio su cui si erano scritti il giorno prima era pieno delle loro grafie, il ragazzo aveva avuto solo un paio di centimetri per quell'ultima frase, così estrasse due nuovi rotoli di pergamena semplice, non di quelle con il suo stemma pressato ovviamente, e li legò con lo stesso incantesimo. Lasciò che le parole si iniziassero a formare prima nella sua mente, ritrovando i propositi del giorno prima. Solo poi, quando ebbe in testa quanto meno una mappa generale di cosa volesse dire, iniziò a scrivere in cima ad uno, e di conseguenza all'altro, lungo foglio giallo pallido.

> _Buongiorno giovane S._
> 
> _Mi ha fatto piacere la tua nota di questa mattina: la nostra conversazione ha senza dubbio allietato la mia giornata ieri, la tua voglia di scoprire riempie me a mia volta di ottimismo e curiosità. Ho avuto numerosi amanti nella mia vita, sia uomini sia donne, delle più diverse inclinazioni. Ho capito quando ero non molto più grande di te che la mia inclinazione fosse per la dominazione, e nel tempo la vita mi è stata maestra in questo; ogni persona che mi ha fatto l'onore di chiamarmi Padrone mi ha insegnato una diversa sfumatura delle emozioni umane. Sfumature che ritengo con convinzione infinite, eppure ammetto che negli ultimi anni ho iniziato a temere che ci fosse rimasto poco da scoprire per me, così che più di una volta ho rischiato di soccombere all'ennuì, coltre soffice e terrificante del pensiero. Anche nel decidermi a mettere l'annuncio al quale hai dato riscontro non ero affatto sicuro di potermi davvero aspettare risposte degne di attenzione. Oggi devo dire invece che anche solo se posso aver aiutato una giovane vita a chiarire qualche domanda su se stessa e a scoprire la propria natura, non è stato vano._
> 
> _Accenni al conoscersi meglio, ragionevole proposito. Dimmi di cosa ti fa alzare la mattina, quali desideri e aspirazioni? Da come ti esprimi sembri un ragazzo ben educato, sono sicuro che renderai fieri i tuoi genitori. Hai preso i M.A.G.O. quest'anno, immagino: hai già in mente cosa fare, dei piani definiti, o invece aspetti di vedere il mondo, forse viaggiare? Hai già una promessa sposa? Che farai di questa bellissima estate?  
Io ero il primogenito di mio padre e ancora oggi gestire il patrimonio della mia casata è la mia principale occupazione, o almeno la più rispettabile. Sono sposato da sedici anni ed ho un figlio maschio di qualche anno più giovane di te. Spero che sapermi con una moglie non ti turbi, ma scrivi di essere anche tu purosangue, e se sei un ragazzo responsabile avrai ben chiare le necessità e gli obblighi che l'onore di appartenere alla nostra stirpe comporta. In effetti fin troppo presto dovrò decidermi a dedicarmi ai miei affari: tutte cose molto importanti per la mia famiglia, il prestigio e il resto, ma ad essere del tutto onesto riesco a mettermi a fuoco molto di più in questo nostro scrivere che nei salamelecchi della cosiddetta civiltà. Vorrei portare nella mia giornata questa stessa sensazione._


	7. Come Carezze

La pelle di Draco era di un color avorio che sfumava in lavanda pallidissimo dove si intravedeva la vena della gola. Lucius la sentiva calda sotto le dita, mentre controllava il senso dei peli. Draco gli sorrise, sembrava sereno e fiducioso e lo guardava pieno di gioia e attenzione e il padre si prese tutta la calma per farlo, visto che raramente gli capitava di poter accarezzare il volto di suo figlio.  
-Ecco, vedi, devi seguire i peli, devi conoscere come funziona il tuo viso. Per ora è solo questo ciuffo sotto il mento, vedi va in questa direzione. E magari puoi aggiustarti le basette, quelle crescono verso il basso.  
Il ragazzo annuì e Lucius si fermò un attimo: -Per ora non è un problema ma non potrai annuire tra un attimo, quando una lama tagliente potrebbe ferirti al minimo movimento sbagliato, spero tu ne sia consapevole.  
-Scusa, padre.  
L'adulto annuì, e per un attimo ancora le sue dita erano lì, sul volto del figlio, sulla curva in cui la mascella si fa collo. Il sorriso di Draco si ampliò mentre lo guardava. Poi si decise ad iniziare. Si voltò verso la toletta, su cui aveva già disposto tutto l'occorrente, e aprì il contenitore del sapone.  
-Ecco qui, questo è un sapone da barba. Io ne ho due, questo è quello più adatto all'estate, mentre quell'altro lì- indicò una piccola ciotola di ceramica, come quella che stava indicando ma decorata con un motivo differente -è più adatto all'inverno.  
-Perché? Cosa cambia?- Chiese subito Draco.  
-Danno sensazioni diverse sulla pelle. Lo sentirai, questo di freschezza, quell'altro invece di tepore.  
-D'accordo- annuì il ragazzo.  
-Bene allora- continuò Lucius -impugni il pennello, così, lo sfreghi sopra il sapone, poi in quest'altra parte- disse, afferrando quello che era stato il coperchio del sapone, e che era un'altra ciotola di ceramica uguale, così che chiudendosi formassero una sfera appena schiacciata -metti un giocciolo d'acqua, così e poi sfreghi il pennello con il sapone in modo circolare così che si monti.  
Draco lo guardava e Lucius gli mise in mano il tutto dimodo che procedesse come gli aveva mostrato:  
-Bene così, deve venire una schiuma vaporosa.  
-Così?  
-Perfettamente... Ancora un po'- Mise le mani su quelle del figlio, guidandone i movimenti.  
Era strano che lo trovasse così piacevole? Si trovò a chiedersi. Perché aveva sempre quel bisogno di vezzeggiare la pelle di suo figlio, così incontenibile che alle volte in segreto di notte entrava nella sua stanza per accarezzargli la fronte e baciargli le guance? Un uomo non doveva essere così affettuoso, era strano. Eppure eccolo, non appena se ne presentava l'occasione si scioglieva in brodo per la sensazione di averlo lì, vicino e tiepido, pur senza nient'altro di cui essere fiero se non del suo sguardo affettuoso.  
-La barba...- aggiunse dopo un attimo, quasi in un sospiro -ti stai proprio facendo uomo.  
Draco sembrò arrossire mentre lo guardava per un attimo ma non rispose altro che un sorriso.  
-E dimmi- provò a incalzarlo il genitore in un tono apparentemente vago -c'è qualche fanciulla con cui stai esplorando questa bell'età.  
-No- rispose subito Draco senza esitare.   
-A bene- non poté esimersi dal sentire il sollievo che provò a quelle parole. Draco stava crescendo, ovviamente, e doveva farsene una ragione, ma non era necessario che fosse proprio così tanto in fretta -Non c'è alcuna ragione per affrettarsi. Soprattutto se vuoi essere giudizioso e rispettoso della ragazza in questione, è molto meglio darsi tutto il tempo. Una ragazza come Pansy per esempio avrebbe delle aspettative...  
-Papà- lo interruppe il figlio e in qualsiasi altro momento Lucius lo avrebbe rimproverato per averlo fatto, ma ora gli premeva solo sapere tutto ciò che riusciva, visto che difficilmente avrebbero avuto presto modo di riprendere quella conversazione.  
-Io e Pansy siamo solo amici- continuò Draco.  
-Bene. Bene!- Commentò Lucius poi si affrettò ad aggiungere: -Non perché lei o la sua famiglia abbiano qualcosa che non va, al contrario, ma sono sicuro che puoi aspettare di crescere ancora qualche anno prima di farti coinvolgere in una situazione di questo tipo. Sei un ragazzo onorevole e sono sicuro che tu sappia che certi istinti poi comportano anche delle responsabilità.  
Il figlio sembrava un po' imbarazzato ma annuì: -Non mi interessano le ragazze al momento- disse -Io mi... voglio concentrare sullo studio.  
Lucius sorrise ancora: -Sono fiero di te- commentò.  
Draco arrossì ferocemente a quelle parole: -G.grazie- rispose un po' titubante.  
L'uomo pensò che fosse sufficiente e che potesse toglierlo dall'impiccio quindi gli prese dalle mani la ciotola di ceramica in cui avevano montato la schiuma e poggiandola sul piano della toletta.  
-Ora prima di passarla sul viso però è meglio inumidirlo e scaldarlo- disse Lucius. Aveva lì pronta un'altra ciotola appena più grande piena di acqua calda e vi intinse una pezza di cotone, portandola quindi sul volto del figlio. La sfregò con delicatezza, spiegandogli che in quel modo avrebbe ammorbidito il pelo e fatto aprire i pori così che la rasatura sarebbe potuta essere più profonda senza irritare.  
Fatto quello passò a cospargerlo di schiuma, e anche con il pennello continuava a prodursi in movimenti circolari per massaggiare il volto e la pelle, dopodiché arrivò il fatidico momento della lama.  
-Mi raccomando- ricordò al giovane -fai attenzione.  
Non sembrava esserci davvero bisogno, Draco era concentratissimo. Perfino il sorriso era sparito dal suo volto, mentre osservava la lama argentea avvicinarglisi.  
-Attento sì, ma non terrorizzato- commentò Lucius -ci penso io, ti fidi di me?  
Draco annuì: -Sì papà- e sembrò davvero più sereno.  
Il genitore gli iniziò a radere sotto il mento, spiegandogli nel frattempo:  
-La cosa più importante è l'inclinazione della lama vedi, non deve essere perpendicolare alla pelle, ma quasi parallela, in questo modo- gli mostrò una prova poggiando il rasoio sul proprio stesso dito e il ragazzo annuì.  
-Per ora c'è poco lavoro, ma man mano vedrai nei prossimi mesi aumenterà, e dovrai controllare ogni zona del volto per impostare il taglio nel modo giusto- continuò riprendendo -Per prima cosa fai nel verso del pelo, seguendolo come scende, quasi accarezzandolo, fai tutta una passata. La pelle deve essere il più possibile tesa per non rischiare di ferirti, magari tieniti con due dita qui per tirare...  
Il coltello accarezzò la gola di Draco che si sentì quasi tremare dall'ansia di stare immobile, ma fu presto finito e il padre si allontanò di qualche centimetro: -Ecco, poi ti puoi dare una pulita sommaria con questa- disse, prendendo di nuovo il cotone bagnato di acqua calda -e ricominci, la schiuma mettila tu questa volta.  
Draco prese il pennello e lo intinse nella ciotola dove avevano montato il sapone. Da quel poco che aveva sporcato le setole inizialmente era scaturita una gran quantità di quella che appariva simile panna.  
-Così?- Chiese portandolo al viso.  
-Un po' più di punta. Dai non stai dipingendo devi depositarla... Ecco bravo, perfetto. Ora vado a tagliare in obliquo rispetto alla direzione che aveva il pelo.- disse ripetendo la procedura, ma da un lato della mascella all'altro.  
Draco sembrava già un po' meno spaventato, Lucius sentì quasi una vertigine nel vedere la lama scorrere sulla sua pelle delicata, l'abbandono del figlio tra le sue mani. Di nuovo quella voglia di accarezzarlo! Come gli veniva in mente?  
La rasatura era fin troppo rapida per i suoi desideri, visto che si trattava solo di un piccolo manipolo di peli, e poi fu il momento di ricominciare di nuovo per il contropelo e con quello l'ultimo passaggio era finito.  
-Ora devi solo sciacquarti, questa volta con dell'acqua fredda- Disse, porgendogli un'altra bacinella e un'altro fazzoletto di cotone. Draco iniziò a sciacquarsi ma un attimo dopo Lucius gli aveva afferrato la mano, sottraendogli il cotone bagnato e iniziando egli stesso a tamponargli il volto.  
-Come devo fare?- Chiese il figlio, forse pensando di essere stato interrotto per qualche errore.  
Lucius non si scompose: -Volevo solo essere sicuro che pulissi bene dappertutto- si giustificò mentre attraverso la stoffa stava già percorrendo le guance del figlio, il suo profilo aggraziato. -Il freddo ora richiude di nuovo i pori e poi un po' di colonia ed è fatto. Per questa volta puoi usare la mia. Ovviamente poi potrai sperimentare la fragranza che possa rifletterti di più.  
Draco annuì e l'uomo gli spruzzò qualche goccia dove aveva rasato, spargendola poi con i polpastrelli.  
Sorrise: -Ed ecco qui, sei perfetto!  
Draco sbatté le palpebre, sembrava confuso.  
-Bene. Allora grazie- Disse lentamente, quindi si alzò -Allora... Sì. Bene- Disse balbettando.  
Forse Lucius si sarebbe chiesto come mai se non fosse stato altrettanto confuso da quell'emozione di... Abbandono? Era stato un momento semplice, ma che lo aveva fatto sentire così vicino al figlio quanto non succedeva da davvero troppo tempo e adesso non gli restò altro che vederlo uscire con un ultimo ringraziamento.  
Rimase lì così, sentendosi un po' fesso.

Il resto della giornata non fu piacevole. Dover usare tutta la propria piaggeria con il ministro era uno strazio, ma ancora peggio era doverne trovare ancora di più da usare con Voldemort. Il presunto suo mentore e guida era solo un fanatico egocentrico! Come nei suoi peggiori timori, sembrava concentrato unicamente su quello sciocco di Potter e su una vecchia profezia custodita al ministero che avrebbe forse potuto dirgli come distruggerlo.  
Ritornò nei suoi appartamenti solo verso le sei e mezza del pomeriggio e quella piccola bolla della mattina era scoppiata eoni prima.  
Chi sa se quel ragazzo gli aveva scritto. Quello sì che avrebbe potuto migliorare il suo umore!  
Tirò fuori da un cassetto la pergamena e vi trovò delle nuove parole, sotto quelle che lui vi aveva impresso al risveglio, quando gli aveva inviato il nuovo rotolo.

> Vi ringrazio molto delle parole gentili. Immagino che un uomo come Voi abbia notevoli responsabilità e che mi dedichiate parte delle Vostre energie mi lusinga particolarmente. E non preoccupateVi affatto di Vostra moglie: non mi sorprende di certo. Spero anzi un giorno di poter essere un uomo come Voi, che sa portare avanti le proprie responsabilità pur dedicandosi dei momenti per essere se stesso. Sicuramente dovrò sposarmi, essendo figlio unico, e anche io erediterò gli affari di mio padre, ma prima mi voglio concedere ancora qualche anno per scoprire il mondo e la vita. Sicuramente molto potreste farmi scoprire Voi. Molto mi state già facendo scoprire, ed è stato proprio questo il mio primo pensiero questa mattina.  
Per il momento sono in vacanza, così ho molto tempo per pensare. Ho la sensazione che aver risposto al Vostro annuncio sia stata una scelta epocale nella mia esistenza, e mi prende una certa vertigine a rileggere quanto abbiamo scritto ieri, quanto io stesso Vi ho confidato. Non avevo mai espresso certi pensieri a nessuno, in effetti molte delle cose che ho scritto non le avevo mai neanche pensate tanto che non so da cosa siano venute fuori. Voi mi avete parlato della Vostra noia, io a mia volta non voglio negarVi sincerità sulla mia ansia. Rileggendo la nostra conversazione una parte di me quasi rifiuta di riconoscersi. Un'altra parte, tuttavia, non vede l'ora di scoprire di più.

Con un mezzo sorriso scelse un buon tabacco con cui riempire la pipa, una delle sue piume e portando tutto con sé insieme alla pergamena scese a rilassarsi nel sole che ormai iniziava ad abbassarsi.  
Poggiato su un tavolino iniziò a scrivere:

> _Questa giornata è stata estenuante, finalmente però posso rilassarmi godendomi l'ultimo sole dalla veranda della nostra villa e ritagliarmi un momento per scriverti, fumare un po' del mio perique, lasciar andare i pensieri. Ritorna la mente alla mia gioventù, l'estate dopo i M.A.G.O., la spensieratezza, i turbamenti. E' comprensibile che tu voglia sperimentare e scoprire, e che allo stesso tempo ti senta sgomento non sapendo in cosa ti stia addentrando: non avere fretta. Mi hai dato l'impressione di un ragazzo responsabile per la tua età, ma sei comunque giovane e mi ricordo la smania dei tuoi anni. Queste emozioni nuove sono importanti e vanno trattate con rispetto e calma. Va bene avere ancora dubbi, ed io non ho fretta alcuna._

Tirò qualche boccata dalla pipa rilassandosi sullo schienale ma ben presto nuove parole iniziarono a formarsi in risposta alle sue. Lucius lasciò che fossero scritte con calma e solo quando smisero di apparire rispose. Dopodiché però la converesazione iniziò a procedere spedita.

> Ogni volta mi viene da iniziare a scriverVi con "Vi ringrazio", ripetitivo mi rendo conto, eppure non riesco a non essere grato per tutto questo. La pazienza che dimostrate per i miei dubbi è più di quanto possa pretendere. Anche mio padre siede spesso in veranda e fuma, sapete? Quando ero bambino ho passato molte serate a guardare gli anelli che uscivano dalla sua pipa, mi dava una sensazione rilassante. Pensare al Vostro di fumare invece non mi rilassa per nulla, ma mi affascina immaginarmi inginocchiato al Vostro fianco, avvolto da grevi volute di fumo... Cosa mi direste? Che mi fareste?  
Mi avete accennato a piaceri e tormenti, nella scheda del Vostro annuncio sono spuntate le voci "dominazione, sadomaso e sesso". Non voglio avere fretta, ma devo capire: se davvero un giorno fossi mai Vostro, cosa mi aspetterebbe?
> 
> _Domande legittime.  
Amo avere il controllo in un rapporto. Ovviamente non pretendo questo da qualunque sconosciuto, ma cerco una persona che, conoscendomi e imparando a fidarsi di me, decida di mettersi nelle mie mani, sapendo che io agirei sempre pensando al miglior bene di entrambi._
> 
> Dovrei fare tutto quello che mi dite, senza poter obiettare.  
  
_Dovresti fare tutto quello che ti dico. La possibilità di obiettare ti rimarrebbe sempre, invece, di esprimerti se qualcosa ti perplime: farmi sapere come ti senti è importante, e potresti chiedermi tutto quello che ti serve per capire i miei ordini. Potremmo, insomma, discutere di tutto, ma alla fine la decisione finale spetterebbe sempre a me. _
> 
> E per esempio cosa potreste ordinarmi? Vorreste che vi soddisfacessi sessualmente?

Lucius sorrise tra sé e sé. Era una domanda fatidica quella, rischiosa. Non voleva sembrare né un maniaco interessato solo alla più squallida soddisfazione né distaccato e frustrante per la giovanile libido del ragazzo.

> _Penso che una condivisione erotica sia una parte importante in un rapporto, ma non l'unica sua componente. Se ti immagino qui inginocchio accanto alla mia poltrona, la luce del sole morente che ritaglia la tua figura, la prima cosa che mi viene in mente è gustarmi la semplice sensazione di averti qui, prostrato e a disposizione, saperti con le ginocchia sempre più indolenzite contro il pavimento di marmo, man mano che passa il tempo. Ti accarezzerei la testa e tu sospireresti e sorrideresti al tocco della mia mano, accogliendola con la gratitudine di un cucciolo fedele.  
Certamente, poi arriverebbe anche un momento per il sesso, e vorrei farti sperimentare ogni sensazione, suonarti come uno strumento, scoprire ogni punto sensibile del tuo corpo._
> 
> Quali punti ci sono? Avevate parlato di toccarmi fra le terga, Vi riferite a quello?
> 
> _Oh ragazzo, il corpo è così ricco di doni per chi sa come agirlo, il giusto amante ti saprà far sospirare di piacere anche solo carezzandoti il collo o l'interno del braccio o una caviglia. Devi comprendere che il piacere non viene semplicemente come un atto meccanico: il corpo si dispone ad essere sensibile, vulnerabile e recettivo se tra due amanti vi è un abbandono sincero, altrimenti sarà inerte. Riguardo alle tue natiche e a quel che c'è in mezzo, ovviamente anche quella è una zona estremamente stimolante ed una delle più private e delicate, tuttavia donare la propria intimità non è solo una questione fisica. Essere posseduti deve essere qualcosa che senti profondamente, solo allora può farsi atto carnale, e così le sensazioni saranno la realizzazione dell'appartenenza mentale._
> 
> E' molto bello quello che dite. Mi incuriosite quando parlate di sensibilità, ma in effetti quello che avevo in mente, quando mi sono immaginato in certi contesti, più che le sensazioni fisiche in sé era l'emozione di cedere il mio corpo a qualcuno. Cioè, non uno a caso, quello giusto. Donargli me stesso e sottomettermi alla sua virilità.

Ottimo. Poteva essere fiero di sé. Credeva davvero quelle cose ed era intrigante che il suo corrispondente in quello scrivere fosse concorde. Se si fosse dimostrato sincero avrebbe potuto anche sperare di dedicarsi davvero con tutto sé stesso ad un ragazzo così. Tuttavia al momento poteva solo provare a punzecchiarlo un po'.

> _E' interessante la scelta di parole che hai fatto "sottometterti alla sua virilità", spesso i dettagli non ragionati sono quelli che rivelano di più del proprio panorama interiore. Leghi quindi la dominazione al concetto di virilità più che, per esempio, alla saggezza o alla forza?_
> 
> Be' la saggezza e la forza sono sicuramente importanti, non mi sottometterei ad un uomo qualsiasi che non sia stimabile per molte qualità, Ve lo ho già detto. Ma certamente è ad un uomo che penso, quindi certo anche questa è una caratteristica discriminante. Inoltre, stavamo parlando di rapporto fisico, perciò mi era parso in tema.
> 
> _Perciò quale è il tuo concetto di virilità?_
> 
> Io... le caratteristiche proprie di un uomo, uno come si deve. In effetti saggezza e forza potrebbero essere proprio parte della virilità. Cioè, ovviamente anche una donna può avere tali qualità, ma io come dicevo desidero un uomo, quindi le immagino in un uomo. Con virilità non stavo parlando certo di machismo bestiale, rozzo e brutale, ma penso che essere un uomo saggio e forte, abile ed elegante, deciso e potente, renda un uomo un buon esempio per gli altri uomini e quindi particolarmente virile. E io potrei donarmi solo ad un uomo così, esemplare.  
E poi c'è anche l'ambito fisico, i suoi desideri di uomo ed immagino di essere assoggettato ad essi.
> 
> _Per meritarti un uomo così, dovrai essere esemplare anche tu._
> 
> Be, io sono ancora inesperto certo, mi rendo perfettamente conto di avere molto da imparare, ma mi impegnerei con tutto me stesso per un uomo così. Per non deluderlo, per compiacerlo.
> 
> _Tu da dove mi stai scrivendo oggi?_
> 
> Sono di nuovo alla mia scrivania.
> 
> _Sarebbe questo il comportamento di un ragazzo esemplare che si impegna con tutto se stesso? Rimanere comodamente seduto mentre ci stavamo immaginando che fossi inginocchiato qui con me?_
> 
> Credete già di essere Voi la persona degna del mio impegno?
> 
> _Questo dimmelo tu._
> 
> Mi sono spostato.
> 
> _Spostato? Non sei più nel tuo studio?_
> 
> Fate lo spiritoso?
> 
> _Posso ancora, non sono così vecchio._
> 
> Il pavimento del mio studio però è coperto con un morbido tappeto, immagino la sensazione del marmo della Vostra veranda sarebbe differente.
> 
> _Sarebbe meno sorda. _
> 
> Posso chiederVi una cosa?
> 
> _Puoi chiedermi ogni cosa._

Lucius sorrise ancora, riaccendendo la pipa e aspettando cosa sarebbe successo. E poi ghignò quando lesse le parole che fluivano sulla pergamena incantata.

> Vi ringrazio.  
Ecco io mi domandavo cosa Voi provaste all'idea di farmi del male. Mi avete più volte accennato al dolore e immagino sia giustamente parte di tutto quello di cui stiamo parlando, non dico che vorrei tirarmi indietro. Vorrei però capire meglio come funziona.
> 
> _Non fare confusione tra far del male e procuare dolore, come abbiamo già ragionato in proposito della sottomissione e della guida, anche una sofferenza fisica può essere tutt'altro che dannosa, anzi positiva e preziosa, per chi la riceve._
> 
> Giusto, sì, ho scritto male.
> 
> _Come funziona il dolore quindi stai chiedendo, e come sia tutt'altro che far del male, se agito in una certa dinamica._
> 
> Sì. Sarebbe per esempio come una punizione, per insegnarmi qualcosa forse?
> 
> _Certamente è uno degli utilizzi. Non necessariamente una punizione deve essere dolorosa, qualunque attività sgradita può fungere allo scopo, ma certamente la sofferenza fisica può essere un valido supporto nell'imprimere un concetto nella mente. Il corpo e la mente, lo abbiamo detto, sono due sostanze di una medesima realtà, quindi imprimere il corpo segna anche la mente.  
Questo lo si può sperimentare anche in altro che non siano punizioni. Il dolore può essere parte della scoperta di sè, anzi a parer mio non solo può ma deve essere parte di tale scoperta che altrimenti rimarrà sempre parziale. C'è nel dolore una forza che libera memorie primordiali, il corpo si ribella, lotta per proteggersi: solo soggiogando questa paura ancestrale, piegando non solo la volontà, ma anche il più profondo istinto di autoconservazione, si può dire di aver davvero domato qualcuno completamente.  
Sentire tale resa a qualunque cosa io gli voglia fare, confidando in me anche attraverso le profondità torbide della sofferenza, ricevere ogni lacrima e ogni grido come pegno di devozione, fino a vedere tale sofferenza tramutarsi in piacere perché da me inflitta, questo per me è uno degli aspetti più peculiari di un rapporto di questo genere. Abbandonandosi all'arbitrio di un altro fortemente voluto, il corpo stesso di chi si abbandona cambierà sensibilità in accordo con la mente, arrivando a percepire la sensazione fisica in modo assai differente. _
> 
> Ecco._  
  
Cosa?_
> 
> Niente, sapevo che mi avreste scritto cose bellissime che mi avrebbero convinto.
> 
> _Mi gratifica questa conferma di stima._

O accidenti se lo gratificava! Sentiva una belva dentro di sé fare le fusa. Rilesse velocemente le proprie stesse parole, soddisfatto di sé, mentre svuotava la pipa in un posacenere. Poi comparve un'altra riga delle lettere tondeggianti di S.

> Sì, ora ho anche un po' paura. Ma anche più desiderio di dimostrarVi il mio impegno.
> 
> _E' una gran bella immagine, te inginocchiato a scrivermi, fremente tanto di timore quanto di desiderio. Purtroppo non potrò gustarmela ancora a lungo: la mia pipa ormai si è spenta ed è giunto il momento della cena. _
> 
> Giusto, tra poco sarà ora anche per me in effetti.
> 
> _Buon appetito allora. Spero di avere ancora modo di discorrere domani._
> 
> Buon appetito anche a Voi, aspetterò un Vostro messaggio allora.

Arrotolò la pergamena con un piccolo sospiro. Sarebbe rimasto a parlare con quel ragazzo per ore. Ma non certo a costo di tardare alla cena con la moglie e Draco e dare a quest'ultimo un cattivo esempio e perdersi uno dei pochi momenti in cui potevano stare insieme. Anche se disgraziatamente molto più distanti che in quella breve ora di quella mattina.


	8. Vizzi Notturni

_p.o.v. di Draco_

Draco era uscito dalla camera da bagno di suo padre sentendosi un po’ strano. Era stato un momento bellissimo, in cui il genitore lo aveva guardato con dolcezza e in cui le sue mani sul suo viso, tiepide e attente, lo avevano accudito come non capitava da quando aveva memoria, se non in segreto durante la notte. E poi c’erano state quelle domande. Il giovane non avrebbe assolutamente voluto mentire a suo padre, e tecnicamente non lo aveva fatto, ma quando lui gli aveva chiesto se avesse una ragazza, non era forse una menzogna aver omesso di parlare del suo corrispondente? In qualunque altro momento non si sarebbe di certo posto il problema, ma quella mattina, tra quei fumi tiepidi e il suono lieve della lama sulla sua pelle, gli sembrava diverso. Gli sembrava che quella cappa di incomunicabilità potesse essere sciolta in un attimo. Dopotutto anche suo padre era omosessuale, avrebbe potuto capire! Forse persino dargli qualche consiglio più in tema di “non farti incastrare così giovane solo per la fretta di provare il sesso”. Ma non aveva osato parlare e il momento era passato.  
Quando rivide il padre a cena sembrava tornato l’uomo di sempre, serio, severo. Sua madre fece segno agli elfi di servire il cibo quando furono tutti seduti, e iniziò una amabile conversazione a riguardo dell’imminente festa a casa dei Nott.  
-Non sono sicuro di riuscire ad esserci, mia cara- aveva detto Lucius.  
Draco lo guardò. Non era una cosa così assurda, Narcissa era molto più amica dei Nott di quanto lo fosse Lucius, e più amante della mondanità in generale, mentre il marito si limitava a presenziare solo negli eventi necessari per qualche ragione politica o economica. Ma per la prima volta Draco si chiese che impegni potesse avere di sera. Un amante forse? Chi sa se sua madre sapeva che il marito fosse omosessuale. Se ne sarebbe turbata?  
Con L. proprio quel giorno avevano parlato della necessità di sposarsi e tenere fede agli impegni familiari. Anche i suoi genitori si erano probabilmente sposati a quel fine, senza altro trasporto. Non aveva mai avuto l’impressione che sua madre fosse innamorata del padre, quindi probabilmente non avrebbe sofferto se anche il marito avesse avuto davvero degli amanti. Ma Draco? Avrebbe potuto mai fare lo stesso? Avrebbe potuto davvero trovarsi una donna con cui portare avanti una tale messa in scena, senza che qualcuno si facesse illusioni? Ora era presto per pensarci, come suo padre stesso gli aveva ribadito quella mattina, ma prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare il problema. Non sembrava evitabile, visto che era l’unico figlio. Comunque per qualche anno ancora non aveva davvero senso angustiarsi, i suoi doveri al momento erano altri.  
-Hai studiato oggi?  
-Sì padre- rispose prontamente il ragazzo.  
-Più o meno di dieci minuti?- Chiese ancora l’uomo con un mezzo sorriso.  
-Di più padre- fingendo, a propria volta per scherzo, di non cogliere l’ironia.  
-Addirittura!- Commentò ancora l’uomo -Domani mi fai vedere eh!  
Draco annuì, computo. Forse avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, ma in realtà non gli dispiacque affatto. Era fiero di poter mostrare a suo padre i suoi progressi, e di solito era sempre stato piacevole poter studiare un po’ con lui. Dopo cena invece fu sua madre a prenderlo da parte, con la scusa di indossare il suo abito per la festa imminente. Chiacchierarono della scuola, degli amici… Era un po’ più semplice parlare con sua madre che con suo padre, secondo Draco, anche se anche la donna era sempre molto posata e controllata. Quanto meno sembrava meno aliena all’idea del contatto fisico: diede a Draco un piccolo bacio sulla fronte per augurargli la buonanotte. Nondimeno neanche con lei si confidò riguardo quella sua nuova conoscenza misteriosa.   
Tornato in camera Draco indossò il pigiama e si mise a letto, ma subito i suoi pensieri tornarono alla corrispondenza con quell’uomo. Sì alzò e andò a prendere la più nuova delle due pergamene, scorrendo gli ultimi messaggi che si erano scambiati riguardo la comunione tra corpo, mente e cuore. Se davvero avesse donato se stesso a quell’uomo, sottomettendosi con la mente e dedicandoglisi con tutto il cuore, il suo corpo sarebbe stato… posseduto da lui. In ogni modo. Piacere, dolore, ogni cosa potesse esserci. Draco si morse un labbro, pensando. Non aveva davvero un’idea molto chiara di cosa si potesse provare. Aveva sperimentato il piacere dell’orgasmo procurato a sé stesso, ma aveva idea che farlo con qualcun altro sarebbe stato assai differente. E poi c’erano tutte le altre sensazioni. Aveva una certa coscienza di cosa fosse il dolore, almeno di alcuni tipi, ma sapeva molto meno di cosa significasse essere accarezzato davvero, più che per qualche breve, raro secondo.  
Prese una piuma e dell’inchiostro e cercò di mettersi in una posizione in cui fosse abbastanza comodo scrivere da sdraiato sul letto.

> Dormite? Siete impegnato?

Scrisse, con una grafia un po’ incerta. Si tolse il pigiama e poi tornò a stendersi accanto al rotolo. Le sue parole erano ancora le ultime e divennero sempre meno lucide man mano che l’inchiostro smise di essere fresco, tuttavia una risposta non arrivava. Continuò a fissarle a lungo.  
Non voleva contravvenire al patto fatto: L era stato molto chiaro riguardo al non gradire che Draco si toccasse da solo, almeno non pensando a lui, ma non riusciva neanche ad immaginare di toccarsi pensando a qualcos’altro a quel punto. Però non rispondeva e il ragazzo si sentiva premere duro contro il materasso.  
Affondò il volto nel cuscino con un sospiro. Forse tra un po’ lui ed L si sarebbero incontrati davvero e non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di toccarsi da solo, avrebbe scoperto tutte quelle cose con lui: lo avrebbe toccato ovunque, facendolo vibrare, facendogli scoprire ogni possibile sensazione, facendolo impazzire di piacere, come aveva detto. Valeva la pena rimandare una sega per quello. Gli tornò in mente quell’immagine che si era figurato il giorno prima mentre correva in cortile: d’essere frustato con tralci di rose, sarebbe stato romantico e sensuale ad un tempo. E dopo di quello l’avrebbe potuto accarezzare e baciare e…  
Si sentiva sempre più turgido contro la seta del lenzuolo. Premette di più naso e occhi contro il morbido cuscino d’oca, muovendo appena il bacino per cercare un qualche lieve sollievo ma ottenendo solo di incrementare il proprio bisogno.  
Aprì appena le gambe, spingendo indietro il bacino. Sentiva l’aria accarezzargli la pelle e allargò e puntò ancora di più le ginocchia lasciando che l’aria si infilasse tra i suoi glutei schiusi. I testicoli si staccarono dal materasso quando Draco si sollevò ancora. Era strano come quell’assenza di contatto sembrasse in un certo senso un contatto; il semplice fresco dell’aria, immobile sulla sua pelle bollente di voglia, divenne una stimolazione, la massima cui potesse aspirare in quel momento. Con un sospiro puntò più forte le ginocchia spingendo il bacino ancora più in alto e sentì quella sensazione anche sulla propria asta. Vibrava, sembrava scottare contro il fresco della notte.  
Scese appena di qualche millimetro, e la punta sfiorò il lenzuolo in un brivido che lo fece quasi gridare. Era una sensazione lievissima eppure travolgente.  
Doveva essere perché stava pensando ad L, si disse, chiedendosi con un certo sgomento come sarebbe stato essere toccato davvero da lui, se già solo pensarci gli aveva fatto risvegliare la pelle in quel modo. Altalenò appena i fianchi, gustandosi con un gemito la leggerissima carezza sulla punta congestionata, che lasciò una piccola striscia umida sulla seta.  
Sollevò il capo appena, lanciando uno sguardo alla pergamena ma solo per notare che la sua frase fosse ancora l’ultima; tornò a premersi con fronte e occhi sul guanciale con un piccolo lamento, mentre si costringeva a risollevare il bacino, allontanandosi da quel lenzuolo tentatore.  
Chi sa cosa avrebbe detto L vedendolo in quella posizione? Lo avrebbe voluto toccare su quella parte che sembrava star offrendo al fresco della notte? Chi sa come sarebbe stato sentirlo scivolare tra i glutei, lì dove l’aria pizzicava, e poi più dentro ancora, dove neanche l’aria era mai giunta.  
Con un brivido pensò a cosa avrebbe comportato farlo davvero. Non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro, non avrebbe più avuto un’altra prima volta e non avrebbe più avuto una vita in cui non essere un omosessuale passivo e sottomesso. Non che quest’ultima la desiderasse, anzi, la sopportava sempre meno, in quel momento con l’erezione quasi dolorante davvero per nulla.

Il lieve tocco di una maniglia lontana nella notte lo fece sobbalzare, poi dei passi in punta di piedi. Con il cuore in gola tirò velocemente le coperte a coprire la pergamena, che aveva ancora accanto, e il proprio corpo fino alla guancia, sperando così di nascondere il fatto di non star indossando il pigiama.  
Chiuse gli occhi, fingendo di star dormendo, giusto in tempo per sentire la seconda porta, quella che portava dal suo studio alla camera da letto, schiudersi lentamente.  
Le sue ciglia tremarono impercettibilmente, chiuse sulle guance, ma Draco cercò di non muoversi. L’odore di suo padre gli pizzicò le narici. Un vago sentore di alcol pregiato si sommava al più consueto aroma di tabacco e colonia. Dopo cena infatti l’uomo era uscito. La sua serata doveva essere appena terminata e doveva aver deciso di passare a dargli la buona notte prima di ritirarsi, pensò il ragazzo, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi. Si era steso su un fianco, le gambe piegate, così da nascondere al meglio la propria condizione. Tentò di regolarizzare il respiro imitando il ritmo calmo del sonno per quanto riuscisse.   
Sentì una mano accarezzargli i capelli e cercò di restare immobile. La mano scivolava tra le sue ciocche sulla fronte e Draco si scoprì a rabbrividire. Forse perché era ancora eccitato da prima, ma le mani che ora si stavano spostando sul lato della testa sembravano avere un calore diverso, un potere diverso. Accidenti, era suo padre quello! Ma si dovette mordere la lingua perché un singhiozzo di piacere non gli scappasse dalla gola mentre le dita dell'uomo passavano dietro il suo orecchio. È comprensibile che se era stato così eccitato che poco prima stava percependo anche il contatto dell'aria, a maggior ragione fosse ipersensibile a quello di una mano, fosse pure quella di un genitore… non era così strano. Tuttavia era davvero inopportuno che quello stato perdurasse ancora, accidenti, doveva darsi una controllata! Tra l'altro temeva che suo padre si accorgesse che Draco non dormisse davvero, se continuava ad avere quei piccoli spasmi del respiro. Poteva essere un brutto sogno o una reazione inconscia al tocco, certo, ma fino ad un certo punto… Se solo fosse stato più abituato a quelle carezze, se non fossero state solo qualcosa di raro immerso nel segreto della notte e dei sogni.  
Suo padre si chinò a dargli un bacio sulla tempia e Draco sentì il proprio membro pulsare di bisogno mentre l'odore dell'uomo si faceva più pervasivo. Forse era l'aroma di liquore e tabacco che gli risvegliava fantasie di lussuria, immaginandosi coinvolto esso stesso in serate di eleganti vizziosità? Come che fosse, quando suo padre uscì, si ritrovò ancora più eccitato.   
Aveva necessità delle mani di L. Disperatamente. Mani che gli facessero scoprire vere carezze sensuali, che gli insegnassero il piacere e lo togliessero da quell'alone confuso di bisogno e agonia che lo stava facendo impazzire. Si raggomitolò meglio sotto la coperta, sperando che presto la sensazione sorda del suo membro teso sfumasse nella pace del sonno. 


End file.
